Epiphany- Azula's Legacy
by Mika the Supreme Ninja
Summary: Death frees us from life, truth from lies, light from dark but what about those ideals which are not so clear, so black and white? Can anyone really live on that line, between right and wrong, hero and monster? With truths shattering around him, the only path left is that very line, but can Naruto tread it? Reupload and Remake
1. Chapter 1

**" Where... Where am I? Why am I so tired... my chest hurts." Naruto grumbled, weak and shaking like he hadn't eaten in days. He couldn't remember where he was, or where he had been... **

Slowly opening his eyes, Naruto was met with what had to be the oldest lady in the world. Older then the Old man, or Granny Tsunade, or Jiraiya. Her face sagged and her teeth were mostly gone, and she had that old people smell. He almost fell back in shock as she stared down at him.

" I wondered when you would wake up, you were asleep for two days. When I found you, pinned to that tree with a sword through your shoulder... I feared the worst." She held a hand over her chest, smiling as Naruto's head began to swim as her word set free those memories trauma had sealed. " You've recovered quickly, only mild case of anemia and dehydration. Oh and a scar upon your shoulder, right here." She pointed towards his shoulder and in an instant he remembered exactly what happened.

" I... I died,... over and over again... so much blood..." He looked at her and the words spilled out before he could stop them.

_Flashback_

_" Rasengan! AHHH" Once again, the Rasengan blew up in his hand, sending him flying back into a tree. " Damn it, I still can't do it with one hand." Growling in anger, Naruto sat down and pulled out his lunch box digging in as fast as he could, eager to restart his training. " Stupid Pervysage, ditching me here for girls." Pouting, Naruto never saw the Kunai until it grazed his cheek startling him enough to drop his food and leap away. _

_"Hmmm... poor reflexes, how someone like you played a role in the defeat of Zabuza is beyond me." Naruto froze looking around in shock as a cold voice echoed around him. '_

_Unable to find anything, Naruto growled. " Come out you Bastard!" _

_" Hmmm... I think I'd rather not. Your reputation precedes you child, though looking at you now, I know it was greatly exaggerated. "_

_Pain and blooded exploded from Naruto's side before he could react. " Gah, bastard." Rolling away, he pulled out a kunai and tried to lash out, only to be kicked hard in his face sending him flying back. " Gack,ahh." Blood and spit shot from his mouth and fists slammed into his chest and stomach over and over again. A harsh hand gripped his hair and slammed his head into the tree, over and over again, leaving him dazed. _

_" Yes... nothing, a waste... still, you can use the Rasengan and can Summon Toads, plus your the Jinchuuriki of the Fox. You cannot be allowed to live, not when your a threat to my people." The voice stopped echoing, and through his daze Naruto saw the person who attacked him. He was wearing a mask like Haku's, with a sword on his back which he pulled out and in one brutal motion, slit Naruto's throat. " Such a waste... I wasn't even planning on attacking you, but seeing you with that Rasengan... well it was just too easy. Lord Aries will be pleased."_

_Pain drifted away as blood poured from his throat, he could barely move... then he felt it, burning power, like when he fought Sasuke. Anger and hate took over and before Naruto knew it, he had charged, knocking his assailant away. Charging a Rasengan in his hand, Naruto slammed it into the man's chest. Screams and cracks filled the clearing as a crater formed underneath him. _

_As the smoke cleared, Naruto stumbled back, falling against a tree. " There... you bastard. " Kyuubi's chakra faded away, leaving him exhausted. " I wonder... who is... Lord Aries... maybe... Pervy Sage will tell me." Closing his eyes, to take a little nap, Naruto finally relaxed... only to gasp in horror, with his eyes open as pain exploded in his shoulder. __There, in front of him, was his attacker, with his hands wrapped around the hilt of his sword. The rest of it was buried in Naruto's shoulder. " But... your... dead." Blood exploded from both of their lips at the same time, stopping all speech for a moment. _

_When the Attacker managed to breathe, he looked at Naruto with a swollen eye. " Your right... I am... Your attack shattered my ribs. My organs are perforated... I'm dying. And now... so are you. This blade, it is special. Once Mei and Yagura killed each other, Lord Aries took over and ordered us to reclaim the Seven Swords of the Mist. I made one, or at least tried to... this blade pumps poisons into the body... I just put all of my chakra into it... each seal has six hours of poison... and each one will activate the next when it is done... even with the Kyuubi... your body won't be able to survive... and with your healing factor, your own body will act as a suction, making this sword almost impossible to remove... even in death, I have won. You will remain here... until your heart gives out... " _

_And with that, the man collapsed , falling along side Naruto's body as the poison began to spread. Naruto screamed in agony, his entire body feeling lt was being dipped in acid. He screamed so hard his voice broke and Kyuubi's power exploded inside of him. He felt it fighting the poison, burning around the blade, healing it as quickly as it cut into his skin. Foams made It's way out of his mouth as he started choking. _

_Darkness took him moments later... _

_Flashback end_

" ... I woke up... a few times... I was so hungry and thirsty... It rained and I drank the water... " He couldn't focus any more, the images too fuzzy... " I can't remember what else happened but I know I woke up a few times..."

Soft and gentle, the lady kneeled in front of him, gently brushing his cheek. " It is alright child, I don't think you were ever conscious enough to experience such horrors. A blessing among your suffering... "

" How... how long was I there... where... where is Pervy Sage?" He shivered, needing someone familiar.

Sighing, the Lady leaned back. " It rained five days ago... mean you were pinned to that tree for at least two days before I found you... it is Sunday right now.. and as for Jiriaya... I saw him, I believe he is sleeping off a hangover. He has made quite a scene in the bars with all of his money."

Naruto froze, horror and shock and disbelief warring for control. " He... he doesn't... he didn't even know... Six.. I was pinned to the tree for three days, last Monday..." He couldn't breathe, he tried, and tried and before he knew it he collapsed against his cot.

" Breathe child, your hyperventilating." She pulled him to her squishy chest, singing lightly in his ear and rocking back and forth. It took a few minutes but Naruto managed to calm down.

" He can't, he doesn't' know. Yeah, he had to be talking to a contact, something... he didn't leave me like that for six days... it's not possible. " Rocketing to a standing position, Naruto turned to rush out of the door when the Lady put her hand on his arm.

" Hold child... please, listen to me for a moment..." Impatiently, he turned to her but stopped his remark at her sad look. " I... Promise me... that if Jiraiya has indeed spent the last six days drinking, never knowing what happened to you...that you will return to me. I promise you will not regret it if you don't."

Smiling in his good guy pose, Naruto nodded. " Pervy sage would never abandon me... but sure, I'll come back, you saved my life!"

He never bothered to see her reaction as he shot out of her house hurrying through town until he found their hotel. Sure enough, there was Pervy Sage, Groaning as he vomited into a toilet. It was such a familiar sight that Naruto couldn't help but smile. Then he froze, why was he hung over in the first place... " Pervy Sage... " He whispered, and apparently that was enough for the old fart to turn to him with a squinted gaze.

" Quiet brat, it hurts to hear.. oh... what I would do for one of Tsunade's hangover cure... " The man stood, swishing water in his mouth and spat it out before laying back down. " Go away brat, practice your rasengan or something... we'll be in this town for another month. I want you to...snore..." Loud, obnoxious snores filled the room... and it was to that haunting sound that a now hallowed eye Naruto slumped his way back to the Old Lady, who awaited him with a cup of tea and a book.

" You were right... he... he didn't know... he doesn't care about me... at all..."

" I am sorry child... truthfully, I didn't want to be right... " She patted his hand as he drank her tea. " I have been watching you, you know, ever since you and your sensei entered this town ten days past. I was curious, I knew of Jiraiya since I have fought him on many occasions in years past."

Naruto almost spat out his tea. " You fought him, are you a ninja?"

She shook her head with a chuckle. " No, I am a samurai. I hail from the Land of Iron, defecting in my early twenties, just before the start of the First Shinobi War. I was a mercenary for some time, a hired hand if you will. I served Earth country in those days, and fought Jiraiya before and after he became Sanin. I would have left him with a few scars had he not had Tsuande to heal him... hmmm yes. Now, as to why I had you return to me. There is a question I have for you... are you happy Naruto, with your Life?"

He froze, kind of confused. " Um... I... I don't know. I think I was but... with what happened..." Naruto hated himself for sounding so weak and unsure. " I mean yeah, I love the village, and Sakura and Pervy Sage IOWH!" Naruto cringed, holding his hand in pain. The old bag has smacked him with a cane( he had no idea where it had been).

" No lying to me Naruto!" She frowned. " I have lived longer then nearly anyone in the world, I can smell a liar miles away."

Grumbling, he shook his head. " No, I'm not okay! I am never going to get strong enough to save Sasuke, I almost died, Pervy Sage didn't even know I was pinned to a tree for three days..." He choked, unable to stop the words. " I killed that man, I felt his ribs cracking under the rasengan... I..."

" Hmmm as I thought. " Not expecting her words, Naruto looked up in confusion. The Women had a far away look in her eyes. " We are not so different, you and I. I was born in the Land of Iron, where Samurai take the place of Shinobi... where honor rules our ways. Women were not allowed to become Samurai, and yet my father trained me. He wasn't important or powerful but he loved me and wanted me to survive the changes born from the creation of the Shinobi villages. I was sixteen when I applied to join the Military branch of the Samurai... I passed all requirements... and for that father was put down." Her voice went hard, scaring Naruto more then Tsunade ever had.." He broke their backwards ways and for that I lost my father. I was imprisoned for years... and it wasn't until a transfer that I managed to kill a guard and flee with my life. I spent my life traveling, rehoning my skills... and learning others. I found a certain gift with herbs, used by the Shinobi monks to help sustain me... sustain me until I could figure myself out. And I did, though it was too late... what use was the enlightenment I had discovered if I could never share it with another...I tried, several times of course but no one had the spark I needed to work with...their minds clouded by ideologies that only served to control their hearts. I gave up hope... until I saw you Naruto."

Freezing, Naruto pointed to himself. " Me... but how... why... how do you know my name, I never even told you?"

" Oh that, well like I said I was watching you. I only missed the attack on you as I was recovering from a cold and needed more rest. When I awoke, I realized I could barely sense your chakra any longer and hurried to your side... I knew then Naruto, that what I suspected was true... I saw how Jiriaya treated you, how he ignored you, stole your money, how he left you alone... I realized I was looking in the wrong way. People, like you, who are swamped by those ideologies are the perfect candidates for my Enlightenment, for my way of thinking..." She leaned towards him with a smirk. " And do you want to know what it was, that I learned Naruto... those special lesson that this conflict ridden world of ours so continuously ignores?"

" Yes... I... I want to know..." Leaning back, she pulled out something from her pocket. Something familiar. " My headband!"

" Yes, that. I took it from your body, in case I needed to send it to your kage with a note so she could reclaim your body." Those words made Naruto shiver. " Now as to my lesson, this headband is very much a part of it... Naruto, what do you think of your village?"

Without thinking, Naruto practically shouted. " It is amazing, everyone is so nice, the most peaceful place in the World." He thought of The Old man, Tsuande, Iruka Sensei... " I love it, and everyone in it and I won't stop till I am Hokage!" '

Naruto expected a lot of answers,... but not the one he got. " Why?"

" Huh?"

" Why become Hokage, do you know what it means to be Hokage? Or for that matter, do you know the truth of your and all villages?" The old lady grabbed the book that was on the table, turning to a page. " Read this page Naruto."

" Uh... Sure. "

**Danzo Shimura : Darkness of Shinobi**

**Village : Leaf**

**Age: 28**

**Taijutsu - Low S**

**Ninjutsu- S Rank. Mastery of Wind and Summoning Jutsu. **

**Kenjutsu- S Ranks**

**Other Skills- S Rank Intelligence, unknown Genjutsu.**

**Bounty : 2,000,000,000 Ryo**

**Danzo Shimura, once a student of Tobirama Senju, is a fearsome Shinobi known for his harsh tactics. Leading an Organization called ROOT, a division of ANBU, he is known for assinating and kidnapping powerful people to fuel his army. **

**Warnings- Any Shinobi under the age of 15 is ordered to flee from Danzo Shimura. He is has a reputation for kidnapping and brainwashing children to serve his army. **

" What a monster! Does... " Naruto read the paper again. " He... he works for the Leaf?"

" Yes, he and your Third Hokage were best friends, having been on the same team under the Second Hokage. So tell me Naruto, was he a good person?"

Naruto growled, clenching his fists. " He is a bastard, I can't believe the Old man would let him get away with That?"

" Get away with something that helped your village win two wars?" Naruto froze in utter disbelief. " Something he approved up, funded and encouraged?"

" THE OLD MAN WOULD NEVER DO THAT!" Naruto shivered in rage, how dare she? " He was a great man, a great Hokage, He would never do anything like that."

" Being Hokage was exactly why he did it Naruto." Freezing for a moment, Naruto sat back down. " Kages have to chose their village over all others, no matter who suffers because of it. No one is exempt from that Naruto, not even you were." He frowned, confused, so she pointed to his belly. " I know you have the nine tails in you Naruto, I have met many Jinchuuriki. Tell me, was your life a happy one or were you deeply isolated? People feared and mistreated you, and yet you were close to your Kage?"

Her words hit home, they were too on the dot... to right. " How did you know...?"

" About you being a Jinchuuriki? I saw your seal when I was patching you up. About your life, well all Jinchuuriki live lives like that. Killer Bee, the Jinchuuriki of the Eight tailed Octopus ox is the brother of the Raikage and from what I saw when I lived there 25 years ago, he wasn't treated very well. Gaara of the Desert, from what I heard, was quite insane and was the son of the Kazekage. The Previous Mizukage was the ward of the Third Mizukage and was in fact a Jinchuriki, that of the Three Tailed Turtle. This pattern repeats itself over and over for the last century. Tied to a kage and neglected by the world... it is unfortunately a common enough event and one you share with them."

" So... so your saying..."

" The Hokage only took care of you because you are the Jinchuuriki. Why else take care of an orphan, one of many in your village. Tell me, did he give you a home Naruto or merely a place to live?"

Tired, he slumped down. " An apartment... no neighbors..."

" And did you have any friends or was the Hokage the main person in your life?"

" I uh..." He nodded, and she seemed to understand.

" And is that fair, to you? To the other Jinchuuriki?" '

" No... no it isn't."

She hummed at him. " That is my philosophy, or at least part of it. Selfishness is a part of us and needs to be honored. Making the choice to serve yourself when the world demands that you fall to Honor, Patriotism or loyalty or whatever ideology and indoctrination we have been submerged into. This is what I wish to teach you, but it will take time... "

Naruto almost burst. " But what about getting stronger, I can't save Sasuke if I'm not strong enough!"

She raised her brow at him. " I do not know Sasuke, but we will be speaking of why you are so determined to save him later... as for your skills, well I am a samurai Naruto. While it is not the same as being a ninja, we share many skills. Of course you are also going to have to read quite a bit.. about... a hundred books in the next month."

" What, I have to read a hundred books in the next month!" Naruto gapped at her, unbelieving that she would be such a slave driver.

" Knowledge is as vital as skills and from what I have seen, you are lacking here... So, what say you, shall you join me?"

For a long moment, Naruto thought... wondering if he could do this... then it hit him... " I... I think I want to be selfish... yes. I will..."

" Good, then from now on, you shall call be Azula Sensei. Now, since you are still weak, we shall start with a debate. Starting tomorrow you shall awaken before dawn and hunt for us both, deer preferably. After you skin and rend the deer, you shall spend three hours working on the tai and kenjutsu katas I will show you later while standing on the water. Once you are finished and bathed, you will come here and eat with me before reading for an hour on any subject of your choosing. We will speak about what you have read, and then we will debate until noon. After another hour of reading, you shall work on your calligraphy so we can move to sealing so you can monitor your own seal. After that I will nap, and you will return to the forest to work on your throwing skills. I may not be a ninja but I have seen many people, your Third and Fourth Hokage included, becoming outright terrors with this skill. After an hour you will continue your tai and kenjutsu until the sun sets. You will eat with me once more and spend a few hours debating and reading until the next day." He gaped at her, making her laugh. " A Lot I know, but remember we only have a month. You will become quite a bit more powerful with this Naruto... now, two more things... first, look over in the corner. "

He gasped. " is that..."

" The Sword inside of you, yes. You shall train with it. Fiting no? Now as for the second... what do you feel about murdering children?"

Shocked, Naruto launched into the debate head first... never really questioning her reasoning for helping him... something he would cringe at later.

**Chapter End, Tell me what you think in the Reviews. **

**This was inspired partially by reading the Inheritance cycle again but once I got the idea, I realized it was similar enough to a story within canon that I couldn't help but smile. Anyone that guesses wins a cookie. **

**Love, your Ninja Overlord, **

**Mika, SPN.**


	2. Heirs to Misfortune

**Now, I want to tell you that I have put a quote on Etsy that you can buy for 1 $. I am using it to fund the artist who is drawing my comics. The one before screwed me over and I lost 700 plus dollars... Look me up on Etsy, or Redbubble, or Fineartamerica at Michael Rauch Life's Motto. Do this and Hopefully I will have enough money to get my comic book drawn. I know it must be annoying to see this on a fanfiction, but without it I cannot get my comic drawn... **

**P.S. I have a poem poster on their now, so you can get that as well. **

* * *

**Quiet...had silent... still... absolutely easy for Naruto. He never had much issue in staying still when he was interested in something. Years of pranks had proven that. He had to be slow, to evade The Chunin and Jonin who wanted to stop whatever prank he commited... not that he realized this, at least consciously. All he knew or recognized was the need to be quiet to catch the yummy deer in front of him.**

Slowly, he crawled from tree to tree, getting closer and closer to the Deer. From his pouch, Naruto pulled out a Kunai. Pulling back, Naruto tossed the Kunai hard, slamming into it's throat, knocking it down where it twitched. Horror slammed into Naruto at the sight.

" Oh... Ahh..." He shuddered, feeling dirty. " I thought it'd be like killing Fish, but that's just so..." Struggling to hide his tears, Naruto drorpped down and quickly yanked out the Kunai, causing the deer to twitch one more time before it died.

Falling to his knees, Naruto cried over the body of the young deer, the first of his innocence finally destroyed as the image of the Fallen Hunter Ninja danced across his mind. The sight of blood, stench of seared flesh, and sound of crunching ribs echoing in his head.

" I can't, I can't, I can't breathe." His chest tightened and tightened as he sobbed, he swore he felt pain in his shoulder, swore he felt the blood dripping off of his chest, swore he felt spit filling his throat over and over again until he passed out. Black dots exploded across his eyes, and he was felt light headed. He thought he was dying.

" Hm, Hmm, hmm..." Azula's song drifted into his head, and Naruto knew what to do. Rocking back and forth, Naruto tried humming the same song Azula Sensei had sang to him the day before. Over and over again, he rocked and hummed and rock and hummed.

Slowly, but surely, he managed to calm down. " That... huh... sucks." He had never been so tired, not even when using Kyuubi's chakra during his fight with Sasuke.

Shakily standing, Naruto managed to pick up the deer and carry it over his shoulder as he made his way to Azula sensei's house. The weight of the deer on his shoulder was a reminder, a reminder of the life he had just taken, of the life he had chosen to live.

* * *

**With his new sword in hand, Naruto leaped onto the pond behind Azula sensei's house and fell into the stance he had taught him. He closed his eyes, ignoring the knowledge that he left a clone to skin the deer in his place. He couldn't do it, not yet... he tried, and almost hyperventilated again. He felt bad for the clone... **

Shaking his head, Naruto took a deep breathe and moved through the Kata's Azula showed him. He didn't really understand it's name yet, but his sensei called it Yami's White Fortune. A self made style, which according to Azula sensei was a blend of her father's style and many other bits and pieces she picked up over a century of life. She evolved it over time, mastering it even further once the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist were created. She honed it over time, making many moves and attacks not that different from Bushy Brow Sensei's Strong Fist Style.

' Not that I'm going to be learning anything like that for a while...' Grumbling a little, Naruto moved into the first stance, then the second, then the third, then back to the first then the fourth and Fifth, then back to the First, Second and Third. Over and over again, he repeated the movements until he hear the Alarm Azula gave him ring.

Opening his eyes, he gaped." It's been an hour already?"

Smiling, Naruto put his sword near the alarm and reset it before going back into his stance and starting his taijutsu training. Kick, Kick, duck and roll to the side, upper cut, dodge, kick, knee, punch. Fall back into his stance, then backflip, Side dodge, roundhouse kick, duck, upper cut, punch, punch, kick.

Once again the hour flew and before he knew it, Naruto heard the alarm. Smiling and sweaty, Naruto moved to reset it, only to stumble. " Wow... I've never been so sore, I think this training is working!" Shrugging off his pain, Naruto reset the alarm again then grabbed the sword again.

Like before he felt into his stance, then he slashed his sword, moving into his second stance before kicking out, rolling to the side and slashing outwards and falling back into his third stance with a roundhouse kick. Back to first stance, then surge forward, shifting his sword to other hand and punching at an invisible enemy, then ducking, slashing upwards and returning to the first stance.

The dance continued, again, for one hour. When the final alarm Rang out, Naruto was left smiling. For the First time in his life, he found something he was actually good at! " That was so easy! Maybe Azula sensei was right, maybe I am a Ken... Kina.. Kinetic Learner?" Stumbling over the word, Naruto shrugged it off, then started stripping. Azula sensei was very, very clear... she would not let him into her house if he smelled like sweat.

* * *

**Pride filled Azula as the smell of freshly cooked venison filled her nose, the knowledge that Naruto had done as she asked. She had a feeling he was a decent enough cook having spent years taking care of himself, so in making him so self reliant she also got a personal chief for a month. ' A the joys of being a teacher.'**

Chuckling a little, Azula quickly got dressed and shuffled into her kitchen where she was met with the sight of her clearly tired student yawning over a pan of Venison. He was dressed in jumpsuit bottom and a black shirt, making her sigh a little. ' Hopefully we can make him change that stupid outfit.'

" Good morning Naruto, how fairs your training?" The boy whipped to her, clearly shocked that she had gotten so close without being detected She barely hid her chuckles. " Am I going to get an answer or are you going to continue gaping at me as if I was Kami descending upon the earth?"

It took a few minutes but the boy managed to choke out a comment. " Um,.. good, Azula sensei. I finished my Tai and Kenjutsu exercises." He smiled brightly at the mention of that work. " I was actually good at them, I think anyway..."

Chuckling lightly at the boy, Azula sat down just in time for him to bring her a plate of venison with some rice. " Thank you Naruto, it looks delicious. Now, while we eat, why don't we discuss what you read yesterday, shall we?"

The boy gulped down what he had in his mouth, nervousness coating his expression. " Um... Mediation?"

" Are you telling me, or asking?"

" Telling you... I think." He frowned, looking confused. " Something about how Meditation can be used for focus... or whatever that means."

" Hmmm... Tell me Naruto, when you were hunting... did you stay still?" He nodded, looking even more confused. " And when you were still, and focused did you notice how much clearer you were? How much easier it was to focus on the details instead of having a million thoughts racing through your mind?" Again he nodded. " This is what meditation does, battle and hunting focus is essentially a quicker version of this effect. It is one of the many reasons I have you hunting for our meals. The other is to gain self reliance, increased stealth and learn to kill easier." This time, instead of confusion, the boy flinched. A Haunted look in his eyes. Azula sighed, knowing what was wrong and so she reached over and pulled the boy into a hug. " I am sorry... I wish I would heal the wounds of your soul. Only time and patience will help, as can talking. Perhaps killing the deer, learning the importance and need of taking a life will help. I can only hope so child."

They held that moment for several minutes, before separating to finish their meals. Eventually Naruto, having finished before her, started to speak.

" The other book I read was about Myths and Legends, It started with the Sage of Six paths and moved onto the start of the Shinobi clans and the Warring Clans Era." The boy's voice took on a more interested tone then when he spoke about the meditation. " I remember someone, a puppet maker... Monzaemon Chikamatsu, I think he was alive 900 years ago and was apart of an old clan related to the Senju. He took on an entire castle!"

" Yes, he did." She chuckled, enjoying his childishness. " His work is actually still around, Lady Chiyo from the Sand Village holds his Legendary Collection. I have faced them in combat... honestly it was my most painful loss, I nearly lost my life and as it was It took a year to completely recover from the effects of her poison."

Wide eyed, the boy looked up at her in shock. " I thought he was a myth, why else would he be in the book?"

" All Myths have a grain of truth, but I do not believe you've read the who chapter have you?" The boy shook his head. " When you continue, you will see the myth part of the story. It is really a lovely read... oh and I have decided that you will have days focusing on certain subjects, this way you can get at least the basics in the next month in case something happens. Myth and Legends and History Start on Mondays, Botany and Biology on Tuesday, Meditation and Psychology on Wednesdays, Seal basics on Thursdays, Mechanic and technology on Fridays, The Bingobooks of the past and present on Saturdays, tactics and strategy of battles past on Sunday. Hopefully in that frame of time, you will have enough of a range of knowledge that you will be able to fully see the world as it is... Or at least, that is my hope. Sigh... anyway, I do believe that today we are going to reverse our debate of yesterday, Can you tell me what we discussed then?"

Anger slipped past the boy's happiness and he frowned at her. " We talked about Killing kids... you said it was sometimes necessary if they were sick or if they were a threat. I Said it was bad, that killing kids is wrong... but you told me that I couldn't say that unless I had a reason. We stopped arguing after that... "

" Hmmm you have much to learn Naruto, Debating and arguing are quite different. Arguing is pointless, it is an assault of opinions where as no actual agreement or real dialogue is created. Debating on the other hand is a sharing of ideals, a compare and contrast of opinions where each person puts out their logic behind their opinions. I do believe that today will help you understand that. Today you will give your views on the point of killing children, and I will defend the point against it. Now, give your first point?"

Deep red, the boy turned away from her. " What... What... " he looked down. " What if they were attacking me, and I had to kill them to survive." His voice was quiet, but still he answered. She knew, that had he not suffered his near death... he would not be open enough to consider such a different point.

" I counter your point with this, what if you could do something else? Knock them out, dodge their movements, capture them... would that not be more effective and morally sound?"

After a brief flinch, Naruto shook his head. " They... They could be a trained ninja, strong and loyal. Listening to their Kage... or they could be brain washed like what the Danzo guy did to those kids. Or maybe they really want to kill you and no matter what you say or do, they will keep on attacking you."

"Hmmm then perhaps we should prevent such a thing from happening, weeding o ut those who would put those children into such a position?"

" That makes sense, we should do that..." He frowned, looking down at his feet. " But we can't... can we? I don't know why... can you help me with this debate?"

Slowly nodding, she leaned back into her chair. " There are millions of people within the Elemental Nations, and each of those people have their own issues, beliefs, issues and a paths in life. What is your evil, is their salvation... think of it this way, do you remember the invasion that the Sand and Sound attempted?" He nodded. " It was evil to your village, the betrayal of your village at the hands of an ally, causing the death of your beloved Hokage... but to the Sand, it was a desperate attempt to better their village. The Wind Daiymo had been giving the Leaf the missions he should have been giving Sand. They were hemorrhaging funds, increasing their debts and damaging their way of life. By defeating your village, they would have been elevated to a higher level, allowing them more power, income and hope for survival. For Sound, it was a mission... one that would have elevated them to a legendary status, giving them drastically increased resources, power and respect something vital for the survival of any Shinobi Village. It was salvation to them and hell for you... do you see, how the same event had different meaning depending on the views of those tied to it?"

He nodded slowly, not looking happy despite the understanding trickling it's way into his eyes. " Kind of... but I don't understand completely but it does make sense." He frowned and looked at his feet again. " My team, we saved Wave country by stopping Gato from destroying it. If, if I think like you I guess I understand it. He got rich hurting them, and power." The frown turned angry. " But what I don't get is why they care about power and money more then friends and treating people like people!"

" Ahhh I wondered if you would bring that up. Like I told you, everyone's values are different. You value the Leaf, and the Kazekage valued the Sand. Tell me, would you destroy the Sand if it meant your village would stand forever? If that was your only choice?"

" I... I want to say no but, I don't think I can." He looked ashamed, like he was a monster.

Not having any of that, she lifted his chin. " Everyone values themselves over others Naruto, their views over others. It isn't wrong to think like this, but it is absolutely vital for everyone to understand this truth so we can truly appreciate the power of our actions. The sacrifices we take to succeed in our goals."

" Like my goal to become Hokage?"

" Exactly. Tell me Naruto, what negative costs could come of you becoming the Hokage? Or rather what negatives would you have to commit to become Hokage?"

His breathed out a long shudder. " I would have to kill any threats to my village. Like the Hunter who attacked me, not everyone can be talked to or would want to listen." He shrunk down. " I would have to make evil choices to help the village, like the Old man did with that Danzo guy..."

" And now you are starting to understand Naruto... the world, is very complicated. Good and Evil is just a matter of perspective... " Standing up, she grabbed his plate along side hers and hurried them to the sink where she began to do the dishes. " Now, before we finish this conversation... Send one of your clones to watch Jiraiya, and another to your previous training grounds. Though Jiraiya does not seem to care much, there is always the risk of him seeing your training here and stopping it." Shaking, she felt her chest tightening. " Naruto, go outside and grab some firewood please. We need some for tonight."

The moment the boy left, she barreled over and coughed in agony, barely able to stop the sounds from reaching her pain apprentice. Blood splattered across her the inside of her elbow. As soon as the pain subsided, she quickly washed away the blood. Naruto could not know, know just how close she was to death.

It was good that Naruto only had a month left in this town, for she could only last about a month...

She only hoped it would be enough to pass her legacy full on the boy.

Quickly, she hurried into her room and crushed up the herbs found in her dresser. Mixing them with Water, she downed them at once. Nothing would happen for several minutes but when they kicked in, the pain would hopefully subside along side the swelling in her alveoli.

" Sensei, I'm done."

" Very good Naruto, Now pull the book on the third shelf labeled Botany of the Elemental Nations. Write notes of anything you do not understand, we will discuss that tomorrow so we can see where you are struggling. Now, come and get me once you start your tai and kenjutsu training tonight. I wish to see your progress and correct anything wrong before they become engrained into your style."

She could hear the boy gathering the book, before calling out. " Alright Sensei."

Satisfied, she crawled back into bed and laid down. She needed her rest if she planned on surviving the next month...

* * *

**" Tell me, Nevan, has Leon returned?" Aries, Mizukage, asked the shinobi before him. " Has he managed to retrieve the Cleaver?" **

Nevan, a diminuative red haired man, shook his head. " No my Lord... It seems that Leon had perished. However we have recovered the Kiba blades and what we believe is the remains of the Rajin. Apparently it was in a river in Tea Country, destroyed by a powerful Jutsu cast by Naruto Uzumaki... the same boy who played a part in the demise of Zabuza Momoichi."

Aries froze, anger setting in. " Perished, Leon was Easily Jonin level and one of our best Hunter Ninjas. His stealthfel was virtually unrivaled."

" Well, we do not know specifically...but Jiriaya of the Sanin and Naruto Uzumaki have been seen in the area."

" Hmm... yes, Jiraiya would be able to detect Leon... and he is prideful, was prideful... tell me have we found his sword? It would be dangerous in the hands of our enemies?"

Nevan shook his head, rummaging through his paper work. " No my Lord, we did find a crater however and blood. We believe it was created by the Rasengan. However we do not believe it was Jiraiya that killed him, he would not need such a powerful jutsu... but Naruto Uzumaki would."

Shivering, Aries felt his killing intent slip past his grasp, filling the room and nearly knocking out his shinobi. " I want the boy here, presented for our breeding program. Jiraiya's obsession with women is legendary. Have a few of our seductresses take care of him. Send Bei to capture the boy." A cold smile crossed his face. " The boy has cost our village quite a bit. Having him replenish our shinobi with countless, loyal, Uzumaki's is exactly the perfect way to repay us."

A Wonderous vision crossed Aries' face as his shinobi left. A hundred shinobi, born from Uzumaki blood, strengthening the bloodlines of the Mist. An entire generation of people with record breaking chakra levels, infused with the residual power of the Kyuubi, blessed with an incredible lifeforce and healing capacity. An entire generation of people who could host the Tailed Beasts...

A Hundred Ninjas to heal some of the damage caused by the pointless assault Yagura launched upon their people.

It was glorious and it would be his.

' I wonder what my grandmother would think. She too was an Uzumaki, and it was her blood that granted me such power. Mmmm... no matter.'

Caught in glory, Aries spent the rest of the day with a smile on his face. Eager and proud to create such growth and benefit to his village. He would be remembered as the greatest Mizukage, far greater then the weaklings and monsters of the past.

Looking out into the window, he saw the scar of Yagura and Mei's battle. It was long, covering fifty kilometers. The result of Yagura unleashing the Sanbi... only to blow himself up with a failed Tailed Bomb, taking his and Mei's life. It was the resulting power vacuum that allowed Aries to rise to power in the first place, despite both Mei and Yagura's forces out numbering and hating him in equal measure.

' Perhaps we can use the boy's first child to host the Sanbi when it recovers? Yes, that would be quite nice. I hope you are watching, Yagura. The crimes you committed to our village will soon be undone, and we will be stronger then ever. Hmm, in your failure, we shall rise... greater then ever.'

* * *

**Chapter End, tell me what you think in the Reviews below. What is so wrong with Azula, why was Aries so hated by Mei and Yagura, will Naruto be able to fight of his attacker when it comes? Will Jiraiya ever notice the changes within his godson? Come next time, to see the results. **

**I am really proud of this story. Where as most stories focus on Naruto's physical growth, this story is more focused on his mental growth. The debates are a big part of this. **

**And for those who may have issue with Naruto's ptsd... but to be honest he kills one person in the entire series and that was by accident... they were going to die anyway due to Itachi's possession... **

**Love, your Ninja Overlord, **

**Mika, SPN. **


	3. Festering Wounds

**Check out My Wattpad story, For Those Who Cannot Learn. Please check it out and help me make my dream of being an author come true. **

* * *

**First Week Over**

* * *

**Naruto shivered, standing in front of Jiraiya in his new stance. He was ready for this, a week of hard training, a week that showed him just how smart he actually ways, how capable he actually was. He was way smarter, and had learned so much. He was pretty sure he could pass the academy tests, pretty sure that if he took the Academy graduation exam that he would have passed more then the dead last. He was not a failure, or a deadlast. He was way better then anyone knew and today, he would measure his abilities against Jiriaya. **

**' **I've fought the Perv before, and he kicked my butt. I'm still not a match but I should do a lot better now. If only because I'm smarter too.' He closed his eyes for a moment, going over the plans he made his Azula sensei, trying to figure out just how much he was allowed to show. ' I really am lucky, it is only a week of training. Had it been the whole month... well I don't know if i could have hidden everything so quickly.'

It really thrown him for a loop when Jiraiya told him he wanted to spar with him, but thanks to quick thinking, and a clone, Naruto was able to speak to Azula sensei to figure out exactaly how much or little to show the Perv.

Without waiting for a sign to start, Naruto created five clones and had them shoot at the Man with enough speed that Jiraiya actually raised his brow at. Knowing he had to keep the small advantage he had, Naruto shot a fist at the man's face the second he was in range. Jiriaya just smirked, catching his fist easily and turned to toss him away, only to for Naruto to turn with the motion to quickly reach back and toss a pepper bomb straight at Jiraiya's face. The man recoiled for a second, just in time for the clone to launch kicks and punches at his body, falling into stances just like Azula taught him.

Knowing Jiriaya had not been dispatched, Naruto kept his eyes and ears open.

A Puff of smoke pushed the pepper smoke away, revealing a fractured log. " Damn it, where is he." Growling a little, Naruto held his hands in his favorite jutsu." Muli-Shadow Clone Jutsu!" As the clearing filled, Naruto and his clones all smiled and in one movement called out his second favorite jutsu. " Haremn Jutsu!" All at once, all of the Naruto's became sexy girls in various poses. " Jiraiya, we want you!" They blew kisses in all directions.

" OH MY SWEET GIRLS, JIRIAYA IS HERE!" The annoying perv shot into the clearing, nose bleeding in honest excitement. He didn't seem to mind when the girls all held onto him, cooing at him.

The real Naruto paused for a second. ' Is that all he thinks about? No wonder Itachi and Kisame were able to separate us so easily.' Rolling his eyes, glad he had grown enough to see through Jiraiya, Naruto's clones all moved at once In not so subtle movement, they pulled out their explosive tags and bullrushed Jiriaya sans mist. The man was so distracted he didn't notice anything until the clearing started to explode. The Real Naruto shot through the woods, escaping the blasts. ' That was terrifying, I'm just glad that those clone tags aren't as strong as the real ones. '

" Clever, kid. You almost got me." Naruto jumped back, tossing three Kunai at Jiraiya's head. The Man ducked and started to dodge every attack Naruto forced on him. " Anything you want to tell me, Naruto?"

With a growl, Naruto pulled back and with his own two hands, started started channeling chakra, pushing and pulling until..." RASENGAN!" The Old man dodged the attack as it tore through a tree and causing a blast of energy.

" Huh, you got it down on just your hands without a clone..." Serious and cold, Jiriaya looked at him. " You have some explaining to do Naruto."

'No I don't you old fart, you left me alone to go whoring in town. You owe me!' Shaking a little, he let the Story Azula sensei fed him come to life. " After the Valley at the End, I... I started to have nightmares. I was really tired. I guess I figured that since no one was going to help me, I would help myself. I had my clones go all over the village, trying to figure something out. AOne Found a set of scrolls in the library. It was on a taijutsu style, one used by Samurais. I liked it, and I figured that since I''m not very good at ninjutus and can't do genjutsu... well it seemed right. Plus after Busy Brows beat up Gaara I guess I wanted to learn to be as good as he is. I don't have a sword, so I can't use all of it... but it did have some chakra control exercises. I've been doing them for a while, and I guess I got good enough to do the Rasengan on my own. It still takes me a while but...' He shrugged, turning away with a tiny smirk. " I'm getting there."

_' You have to let him see some of your skills Naruto. Not your sword skills, or your increased knowledge. In your journey with Jiraiya, you may be attacked and holding back would get you killed. Allow him to see at least the basics, and you will gain more freedom during those moments when he actually takes the time to pretend to care. He doesn't need to know your knowledge, or of our debates. The truer changes, those are easily hidden."_

' I understand Azula Sensei.' A week ago, this would have seemed cowardly. Now... now it made sense. Risk and Reward. It would feel nice to tell Jiriaya, but the risk was losing Azula sensei and possibley being sent back to the village. Not telling him gave Naruto freedom, time and the power to take control of his life. ' I finally understand.'

**Jiraiya cringed, knowing he hurt the boy's pride. He had to admit, he was impressed, A few months of chakra control exercises and now he could do the Rasengan with only his own two hands. It really was impressive. ' And that Taijutsu style, I knew I recognized it. Old Samurai indeed. It reminds me of Sakumo's style, fair enough since his grandfather was a Samurai. Probably a base style from one of the Samurai's that joined our village but didn't create a clan.' Smiling, he leaned down. " Your doing good kid, that is an impressive style and your getting better." **

The bright smile disarmed Jirayia's worry. " I've been working really hard. I'm not that good yet, I've been mostly working to get the moves down, and I have been working to get stronger. I'm buying weights tomorrow, so I can get faster and I'm thinking I am going to start sparing my clones to get better with the moves. I don't like how choppy it is right now."

" Yeah that Might help." He tried not to roll his eyes.' I doubt you'll get very far. Your not that bright kid, besides I don't want you to get that strong on your own. I don't know if you'll be the child of prophecy or not. Besides, everyone I made strong has died... " The memory of Minato, Yahiko, Konan and Nagato flashed through him, leaving him tired. " How long have you been training in that style?'

The boy shrugged. " A couple of months, since we left. I'm teaching myself, so it's going slow but I like having something all to myself. Besides, your so busy with your spynetwork so it gives me something to do when I'm done with my rasengan training."

" Well, keep up at it kid. Anyway, I got to head back to town, more contacts to talk to." Waving goodbye at the boy, Jiraiya leapt back onto the ground, never looking back on the brat. ' It took months for him to become this strong, he would be chunin level in a year. Nothing impressive but enough for him to fulfill his part as the child of Prophecy without being so strong we cannot stop him if he is the one to destroy it.'

He never noticed the anger oozing from Naruto, nor did he notice his shaking hands and tired expression.

* * *

**" So it went well?" That was the first thing that came from Azula's mouth as she shuffled into her Kitchen where Naruto was making lunch. It was pretty clear to her that Naruto was not very happy, he was shaking in anger and chopping the meat with tiny slices. " I'd gather that no, it did not go right?" **

The boy sighed, putting the knife down as he put the meat into the pan. " It did. I blew up the clearing I was in, I don't even think there is any more blood or hairs or any proof I got attacked. But... Jiriaya, I guess I never knew how little he thinks of me. When I told him that I spent months trying to get this strong, he... he just accepted it. Like he thought I couldn't do better. When I used the Rasengan, he was actually angry. I get why, I mean you and I talked about that but... " He seemed at a loss for words, so Azula stepped forward.

" Hurt? You hoped that despite all you learned, that the man actually cared about you. That you meant something to him, and that he valued you as a Ninja and Person?"

" Yeah, something like that I guess." The boy slumped, tired and unhappy. " I'm just, So tired of people looking down at me. I'm trying, really hard and he doesn't even believe that I'm smart enough to do something like this."

Sighing heavily, Azula steeperepped forward. " I understand Naruto, I do believe that is why you wanted to be Hokage. Acknowledgement and a sense of value. You want to matter Naruto but don't forget that is one of the things I am teaching you. True value, true strength, does not come from others or believing in others or having othes believing in you. It comes from believing in yourself. You know how strong you are, and that is what you should care about. At the end of the day, you are the only consent in your life. Remember that One day, you will get the chance to shove your growth in their faces."

" Yeah. " The Smile returned to his face, but the tiredness remained. " That'd be nice... umm... Sensei. If Im not fighting for Precious people or to be Hokage anymore.. and I really don'y want to be the Hokage anymore now that I know the terrible things they have to do to become and stay Hokage. So why, why am I doing anything? I don't, don't know how to live without wanting to do something like that."

Pride, pure pride filled Azula at those words. The boy was finally coming around to the beautiful point she was trying to impart upon him." Well, Naruto, that is the great thing about losing goals that make your reliant on others. You can choose whatever goal you want. Whatever future you want. It is all yours and your alone. No one can take that from you. It can change from day to day, or last your whole life. Right now your goal, your drive is to get stronger and smarter. That way you have the ability to know not only what you want, but why you want it. No one will be able to fool you. That Freedom is the point Naruto. Once we part, and your training with me is over... you will continue to grow strong and wise, but you will search out the world and find what you want to do. To believe in. It could be anything, your old goals, or new ones. You could want to take over the world, or save it. You could want to settle down and have yourself a family, or become a hermit. All paths are open to you."

" I get that Sensei but I guess... it makes me so tired to think of living without something fight for."

" I know child I know." She looked into the boy's eyes, and a glimmer of fear touched her soul. ' He is close to breaking. For the first time, he has come to realize the fragility of his life, of his dreams. It has shaken his already weakened confidence. Damn that Hiruzen, he gave the boy a dream when he was most vulnerable, one that would bind him forever to his fate as a Jinchuuriki. Even with his new knowledge and burgeoning understanding of the world and it's truths, he held on to the naivety of promise handed to him. Having it fracture is causing immense stress to his psyche. I can only hope he does not shatter entirely... but if he does, it will have to be while he is with me. Otherwise, he would not survive it. There is no way that Jiriaya would notice or care enough to help the boy... '

Sighing, she turned away from the boy, praying to no god in particular that Naruto would one day move past the ever festering wound on his soul. A Wound born the moment he first was met with cruelty in his village, ripped open when he spent three days in a near death state, gouged deeper with Jiraiya's complete lack of concern, fed with all of the ever building doubts she had fed him. Without the dreams and goals to hold back this pain, he would eventually submit. He would never recover from that kind of wound.

' I must help him... not now, it is this very wound that pushes him to train with me in secret but soon. Towards the end of our time together. I can only hope he forgives me..."

* * *

**Chapter End, Tell me what you think in the Reviews. **

**Naruto is starting to break. He spent his whole life with a singular set of goals, it held back his misery. Unlike canon where he gave into the dreams at the expense of his Darkness like in canon, or giving into his Darkness at the expense of his light like Sasuke, he feels both in equal measures and is in a spiritual battle between the two. **

**It is like a reverse Prince Zuko... which did not inspire this but I realized how similar they were. **

**I'm pretty happy with how strong Naruto is. He isn't much stronger then canon, but he has changed in a bunch of tiny ways that have added up. instead of one or two big changes it is like ten little ones... I like it. **

**How strong should he be when the month is over? Any guesses?**

**Love, your Ninja Overlord, **

**Mika, SPN. **


	4. Life is short

**Check out My Wattpad story, For Those Who Cannot Learn. Please check it out and help me make my dream of being a published author come true. I just updated it too so enjoy that!**

* * *

**Three Weeks, Four Days In**

* * *

" Flash!" A Wave of sheer chakra shot from Naruto's blade, carving a large gash into three trees. Satisfied, Naruto twisted his blade all the way around, then sheathed it upon his back. " Was that right, Azula Sensei?"

Soft clapping filled the clearing, sending a surge of pride through Naruto's heart. " Yes, you have gained a firm talent with this technique. It is the core of all all advanced Samurai Jutsu. The Samurai Saber Technique has many variations, a few of which I have also created. The Flash Jutsu you just used it the first stage. The next stage is a tad more difficult. Instead of casting surges of chakra via sharp surges of chakra, you must channel a constant stream of chakra. I believe you will easily master this the same way you mastered this technique. It seems the Fourth Hokage's Rasengan took the basics of all chakra shape manipulation techniques into one movement. Really, so simple but so powerful." She shook her head, laughing a little. " I wish I had the chance to fight him, but Unfortunately I never got that chance."

" Yeah, he beat the Kyuubi and whoever forced it to attack the village." Naruto frowned a little, they were not really sure who forced out the Kyuubi but Azula and Naruto had come to the realization during a debate that it was nearly impossible for the Kyuubi to have escaped it's previous host. Even if she was giving birth, since all Jinchiuuriki females lost power during childbirth and pregnancy, the Sealing skills of Kushina Uzumaki, Minato Namikaze and the Third Hokage would have been more then enough to halt any attempts to break the seal. Someone had to have intervened. Maybe it was Danzo, or another ANBU equivalent. Someone powerful enough to defeat one of those three near god like Shinobi, smart enough to shatter such a powerful seal, and skilled enough to escape without being caught. " I think I get why he made the jutsu. It stops handsigns, since it takes seconds to make, as opposed to the long time Ninjutsu handsigns take. Just like the Samurai Jutsu."

" Probably, child. Mixed with his speed and monsterous taijutsu skills and he could thrash an entire army before they twitched a finger... and now that we are on that topic, I do believe we will need to work on your speed. The Flash Jutsu requires speed to truly become dangerous, and without greater speed your taijutsu style and sword skills are useless in an advanced fight. From now on, I want you to start putting rocks in bag and carry it on your back while you train. Once you leave, try to get official weights. Until then I do want you to spend the next hour or so channeling a consistent amount of chakra into these garden tools. They are rusted and useless, so it is alright if you damage them with your chakra. It should assist you in that."

Naruto nodded, reaching forward to grab her spade when they both froze a little. Sharing a look, Naruto channeled chakra into the blade and tossed it hard to the southwest of their position. Sword drawn, he settled into his stance as a cold sensation trickled down through him. He was ready for whomever was dumb enough to spy on them.

" Well that wasn't very nice... we were so hoping you would be alone. " Soft and sweet, a women's voice echoed through the clearing. Malice was clear in her tone, a mark of her willingness to slaughter them both. " Still, a ugly hag ready to die and a whiny genin. Oh I am so lucky. Lord Aries will be so grateful for my work here, ohhh dear he will. Let's play, shall we."

Petals fell from the sky, the color of fleshy pearls, smelly sweet and lovely. Naruto stumbled, exhaustion washing over him. The world twisted and the urge to fight escaped him. He was ready to sleep.

CLANG!CLANG!SLASH! Naruto stumbled, bleeding from his chest. His Sensei was standing in front of him, her sword out, two oddly shaped Kunai on the ground on either side of her.

" Get up Naruto, focus on that pain. It will keep your free of her illusions." Azula's tone was warm, despite how tight it was. Stood without sound, readying himself for the fight. " Since we are being attacked, we might as well use this as an opportunity to pracetice the Flash jutsu and the Sabre Technique. Now, be a dear and get rid of these trees so she has fewer places to hide."

Holding out a single handsign, he called out. " Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Fifty Clones filled the clearing, all making a circle around Naruto and His Sensei. " Flash!" Fifty arcs of chakra shreaded through the trees, knocking them to the ground, leaving a lot of room. From a tree to their far right, a Women lept from the trees, landing gracefully before blurring through his clones, slaughtering his clones with tonfas. In less then five seconds all of thee clones were gone.

Eventually she landed in front of them, no mask of her face. She was beautiful, with purple hair and red eyes. " Ahh, you found me. Still, I guess we can still have some fun can't we?" Her image shimmered, exploding into petals that danced over Naruto's face. He felt tired again but managed to hold onto his pain long enough to dodge her assualt, lashing out with a kick. Of course she didn't so much as get grazed, instead she just flipped over his leg and slammed her tonfa into his face.

" Rupture!" Sixteen sharp slices of chakra exploded from his sensei's blade in a wide arc. Their assailant danced around them, giggling the entire time. Then she gasped, blood dripping down her leg as one of his sensei's attacks hit. Apparently the pain distracted her, shattering the genjutsu, dispelling the flowers and leaving the women leaking a massive amount of killer intent.

Naruto saw his own death and couldn't breathe.

' Pain, blood, rain... three days... three days, I'cantbreathetheorld isspinningI am ' He stumbled, falling furthur and further into his memories, falling forward as his breathe escaped him. His vision started going blade.

And then he felt the blood touch his skin. It was so shocking, he jolted from his terror and looked up. There, standing in front of him, was his sensei... an oddly shaped Kunai in her chest.

"Fight Naruto... Don't let your fear rule you. You told me about Tsunade, she was consumed for twenty years in her own pain. Don't let that be you... be strong, my son."

And then she died.

" Azula, Azula... SENSEI!" Chakra exploded from his body as he held her body close to him, sobbing brokenly over her body. ' It should have been me. It should have been me." He breathe vanished again and the world started to go black.

And then he heard her laughter. " Pity, she was actually quite good. I can only imagine how powerful she would have been in her prime. Now, I do believe you and I still have a date."

He shivered knowing very well what could happen to him. ' I could be bred into a new clan, raped day in and day out to fuel a new clan. I could be dissected to discover the Uzumaki clan genetic sequences, or have the Kyuubi taken from me. I... I will do as you taught me sensei. I will honor myself. I will honor my self. I will honor you.'

Gently laying her down, Naruto stood and grabbed her sword, putting it in his left hand, with his old blade in his right. " I would say that you would live to regret this... but that would only be half right." Chakra, slow and steady filled each blade. A Soft blue extention coming from both blades.

" Hmm, so you do know how to play. Very nice. But it seems your wound has healed, time to wrap this up." Petals fell again, washing through him with an air of peace. " GAH!" The nasty women called out as Naruto turned and slashed through her chest, carving through bone and knocking her down as the chakra Flash waves washed through her body. " How, I watched you for days. You don't have any skill with genjutsu or the chakra control to channel your chakra like that." Blood was dripping through her lips as she started coughing loudly.

Clearing his throat, Naruto spat at her. His Blood covered her face. " I bit my lip, it hurt. And your right I need to work on my chakra control, but the Flash is easy. I only had to hold my chakra until I hit you with it. The Rasengan works the same."

He would have enjoyed his victory, but two Senbon peppered his back, stripping his body of movement and leavinng him on the ground. Looking up took everything he had, but it was worth it as he saw the nasty Women take her last breathes.

" So Jole died... pity. Still, you'd think she would have learned that running her mouth is never a good idea." Another women's voice rang in his ear, literally as she leaned down and picked him up. " Your pretty light kid, good thing as I am not allowed to kill you. Lord Aries has need of you. " Naruto couldn't see her, he couldn't move his head up, but he knew she had started to move away from the clearing. The smell of fire filled it, letting him know that the ANBU seal on Jole's body had activated. Soon, nothing would be left.

' I need to do something, otherwise I will be screwed. Come on, think... what would Azula Sensei do...' Dread filled him as he knew what to do. ' Kyuubi... please, if you don't help me now, they will take me to Mist and you will become their slave, just as I will. Help me and I promise...I promise... I Promise to find a way to free you.'

Nothing happened...

And then he exploded.

His assailant went flying, and Naruto himself hit a tree. The Senbon in him thankfully had disloged, so they weren't driven into his back. Power filled him as Kyuubi's voice rang in his head. ' **I expect results, Brat.'**

'Thank you... Kyuubi...'

Charged with power, focused on his prey. He wanted to play with her, to rip her apart slowly, but knew it was better not to. ANBU was taught to ignore pain, to resist torture. More so, hurting someone for pleasure gave that person the power to escape while you were distracted on their pain. He hated the idea, but saw it's merits. That was the result of another debate they had.

" You are going to die. You shouldn't have attacked us. I understand that it was your Kage's orders, but that will not stop me from taking your life." Sighing, he turned to the still stunned women and stepped closer to her. She couldn't move, her spine was fractured. Leaning down, he gripped her by the throat and lifted her skyward. He wanted to enjoy her struggle, her fear, but he just couldn't. He couldn't care about her at all, not even hate...she was nothing and she would die like nothing. " Goodbye." He squeezed as hard as he could, and felt her body fall as he squeezed through her neck entirely. " I wonder, how much are you worth. You who killed and sold people for money. I think it would be only fitting to do the same to you."

Holding her by the head, he calmly walked over to his sensei and pulled the bag from her back, sticking the head in it. Then he pulled his sensei to his chest.

" I wish we could have spent more time together, but it as not possible. I will carry your legacy on, Sensei. The world will never forget you, I will make sure of that." Kissing her gently on her forehead, Naruto layed her down and summoned a clone. " Go get flint."

Slowly, over the next four hours, Naruto built a large pyre and placed his beloved sesnsei down gently inside. Quickly, he set the wood on fire.

He would stay with her for the next twelve hours, well into the night time.

He collected her ashes into a bag, then stuffed it into a scroll.

For the next three days he stayed in her home, reading every thing she had, training until dawn and sleeping very little with the passage of each day. He did as she asked, wearing rocks in his packs and training in his speed.

When it was time to leave, Naruto carried the sword of his Sensei on his back. In his scrolls, his sensei's scrolls, were all of the books and scrolls he had yet to read, along side the sword from his assailtan, and all of the weapons he pealed from those who attacked him. He had even cleaned their clothes off. He would wear those while he took on missions. He would use his sexy jutsu so he could fit into their clothes and so no one would know of him.

In their failings, he would rise. He would honor his sesnei and become powerful and mighty and great. He would make his name known, and hers as well.

Walking along side Jiraiya, who had yet to question Naruto's silence, Or the fact that he had a samurai sword on his back. He no longer would hide who he was, not entirely. Jiraiya would know that he had changed. He would merely be selective about the truths he chose to reveal. Jiriaya may still argue... but it meant nothing.

Naruto didn't care, Jiraiya meant nothing to him any longer. He had his tasks, he had his goals. A Goal that he could mask even as under Jiraiya's eyes. ' What shall I call the book... it has to be important. Something to convey Sensei's life... hmmm... I know. Epiphany. Chapter One, a Daughter's Path to Freedom."

;;

* * *

**Chapter end, tell me what you think in the reviews. **

**I am so proud of this chapter. All was going well, They were starting their next lesson but never got the chance for Azula to finish her lessons. I know many people were probably expecting a powerful scene with closeness and them bonding, but life happens beyond what we get to control. That is a big part of this chapter. You can change within a short time. They only had a month together... life is short but precious. **

**Naruto's transformation has happened, he is a very different person now. Nearly dying, learning Jiraiya doesn't care, constant debates challenging his views and values, then losing the one person whom actually cared for him... he is an adult now. There is still traces of the child within. **

**Love, your Ninja Overlord, **

**Mika. **


	5. Picking my Gilded Cage

**Check out My Wattpad page, MikaRauch for a host of pretty great stories and poetry.**

**As much as I love to bash, I also like to acknowledge purpose and reason and this... this chapter will show just that. **

**Enjoy. **

**P.S. Since I am a nurse, we use the meteric system. I am trying to make it cement perfectly in my head, so I use it here... 2.5 centimeters is one inch for refrence**

**P.P.S This chapter had a totally different path but it wouldn't have worked. I like this one much, much better. **

* * *

**Jiraiya was not entirely oblivious, despite what Orichimaru would tell you. He knew there was something wrong with Naruto, if the Sword hadn't told him that, the totally different attitude would. He had been aware of some sort of change within the kid for a few weeks. For one Naruto stopped pestering him for training. Then there was the fact that Naruto's entire body had changed, the kid became a hell of a lot more muscular, not far off from what Guy's clone looked. But mostly there was the boy's eyes. They were focused, aware and lacked that spark that made Jiraiya smile. The same Spark his parents had... **

' Of course, I could have said something, anything but I can't... I can't even look at him without seeing all of my failings... Minato, Yahiko, Konan, Nagato...' Like stabbing knifes, it drove Jiraya to drink. Sure he had always perv, a fact he prided himself in, but now... ' Enough of that, no amount of obsessing will bring them back to me.' Sighing, he turned back to his apprentice and gave the boy another critical glance. ' He is taller, a few centimeters sure but still it is noticeable. Filling out that much makes him look less like his father or mother, actually he kind of resembles Kushina's father a little now. He is even getting those prenounced tear troughs.'

Sighing internally, Jiraiya kept up his observations, desperate to gather the courage to speak to the boy.

' He even walks differently, more confident and graceful. Not clutzy and clumsy, not tripping over himself in bubbling excitement. The kid has matured a lot and I just don't know how. What changed him so much? Sometimes, I swear I feel killer intent wafting off of him, and others I can barely feel his chakra or presence. Something big happened.'

Feeling as guilty as he felt responsible for the village, Jiraiya was at an impasse.

" I can feel you staring Jiraiya." Naruto's voice was tired, like an oldman who had lost all of his friends and family. A Sound Jiraiya was very familiar with. " If you want to know what happened to me, you can ask."

A little wary, Jiraiya decided to go the bold way. " Alright, what happened Naruto? Your practically a different person, I barely recognize you."

**'You don't recognize me because you never knew me, Jiraiya.' Naruto felt a spark of anger flit through the darkness of his hallowed heart. He wanted the useless man to suffer, but knew that he could not do what he wished... he could not tell the man of Azula, or rant about the fact that he knew who his parents were... or that he had made a pact with the Kyuubi. No, he could not do these things... he would have to settle for quarter truths, until he was strong enough to protect himself from Jiriaya. He was deep undercover. " I... I made a friend, in the village we left... an Old Samurai. That's why I started to use their style. He was nice to me... and he died. We talked a lot, about well everything. I made a promise to him, that I would try to act like a Samurai, at least a little, to pass on his legacy. Calm and Honorable... willing to kill or die for what you believe in. For me, I guess that's the village, Datteboyo!" **

He cringed at his own voice, he hadn't spoken this much in a while... nor so loud. Azula sensei had sensitive hearing, she didn't like a lot of noise...

Jiraiya noticed, though Naruto was sure the Old man was unaware of why he cringed. " Oh... I understand that, Kiddo. I felt the same way when the Old Man died." he reached over, rubbing Naruto's hair in a rare affectionate gesture. Despite everything, part of Naruto loved the warmth it brought him. The rest of his being wanted to hiss at the man and remove the apendage and a few choice others.

Deciding to go with the petulant teenager approach, he pushed the hand away with a scowl. " Ummm... Sensei, can I... Can I take missions while we are training? Nothing big, but like C and B Ranks. I mean I could use the money and experience, and your gone so often with your spynetwork."

The impressive web of bullshit Naruto was weaving seemed to work, and Jiraiya nodded. " I think I can arrange something for you, Kid. I don't mean to be away so often."

' A total lie, but I don't care. All I care about keeping my promise to Azula sensei.' Smiling, he let his old enthusiam flare. " YATTA, uh... I mean, thank you." He turned, faking a blush.

Jiraiya just laughed, never seeming to notice.

**' Good, I was worried it was going to be something far worse. The last thing I want is having to put the kid down for being a threat to the village' Satisfied with himself, He pulled out a small book from one of the pouches he hid on his body. " You see this, kid?" Naruto nodded, looking very interested. " This is is a special book, a list of all missions assigned to this area. Tsunade sends me them so I don't interfere with any missions she might want to keep secret. Or sometimes to help if it is important enough. Mostly C or B Ranks, genin and chunin stuff really. I think I can persuade her to let us take a few of these, sound fair?" **

The Smile that came across the boy's face rivaled that of His own when he learned of Kushina's pregnancy. " Thanks, Sensei!

' Yes, I have nothing to worry about... the Kid's just growing up. ' Then the pain washed over him, and he saw Minato take Naruto's place. It was too much, and he pushed away it along with his momentary happiness. Just as he had for the last twelve years.

""""

* * *

" **It seems to me that the boy is considerably more powerful then we believed. We may have to address this more carefully..." Aries frowned, looking towards the sky hatefully. ' Perhaps I am taking this too far... sigh...' Turning to his followers, he sighed. " We cannot place him in our offical Bingo Books, we have too much damage to recover from. Place him in our ANBU Book, under code. Consider him special assignment, attack if able but never planned out. We cannot risk more troops. Not right now." **

Oh, how this chapped his ass. The pain of humiliation was worth it, he had a jarring reminder of their condition when six heads were found in the Blackmarket... all from the Shinobi he sent to recover Samhada from Kisame. When added upon the substantial loss the failed missions to capture the Uzumaki brat, well it was enough to remind him that he was in fact a Kage. The village had to come before his pride.

No matter how much that stung.

" I understand, Sir." Nevan's voice shook, barely contained anger. Airies understood, Jole was his cousin after all. " Do you require anything else?"

" No, I am good Nevan... send Tai in after you." The other man nodded, bowing low before scurrying away to stew in his own anger. Aries could just sigh, watching the results of his pride. Of course, he did not have a chance to really focus on it as Tai Terumi walked in.

The boy was quite young, resembling his cousin only slightly. In fact, other then the auburn hair and fair skin, they were entirely different. His eyes were grey and his hair short and curly. He radiated power though, much as his cousin had. It lacked her bite though, seeing as he only had inherited the Terumi Boil Style. Not that it had hampered his growth, the young Ninja was devastatingly powerful for his young thirteen years of age.

" You called me, my Lord." Humble and soft, the boy was the perfect soldier. A near opposite to his kind, passionate cousin.

Nodding, Airies returned to his seat. " Yes, I did. I want you to participate in the chunin exams."

The boy's eyes widened, looking completely shocked. " I thought we were not going to participate this year!"

" We weren't. I changed my mind due to recent events. We need the attention too fuel our village... I will be sending you, along side Chojuro and Emi."

The pale boy stepped back, considering. " The Last of the Loyal Seven Swordsmen, the Heir to the Terumi clan and the girl who now has Aoi's eye? Hmm... I can see why you would want that team. Very well, who will be our team captain?"

The Mizukage smirked deeply. " I will." He enjoyed the boy's shock, laughing as he stepped back. " I refuse to be religated to a mere paper pusher. No... I will be training you three for the next few months, perrsonally... one of you will be becoming the new host, once the Three Tails reforms.:

Tai actually fell on his back, horrified. " You would damn one of us with the monster that laid within Yagura!"

" I could have you quartered for such disrespect." He spoke casually, not as a threat but more as a reminder. He understood the boy's action and could hardly blame him for such an outburst. " I have come to the conclusion that Yagura's death has presented us with an opportunity. " He smirked, leaning forward. " No Jicnhuuriki is treated well, bar the Eight tails but even then he is restricted to the village under lock and key... I want the Jinchuurki to crave this land, the asylum we will offer in the future. Not just them of course. One of your first missions will be to go to the land of Rice and employ the Fuma Clan, offering our village for them. We need more shinobi and we may have to apply more subtle force if we are to recover. Can I trust you to do this?"

There was a long silence, before the young boy nodded slowly. " Yes, I will do this for you, and for the village."

" Good, now gather the others. I expect you to be in training field four in an hour." As the boy booked away, eager to serve his village, Aries leaned back and smirked skyward. ' Yes, I will restore my village. One day, I will find you... Uchiha, whomever you are. You will suffer for the damage you did to my home.'

""""

**" Rupture!" Slicing once, Naruto struggled to maintain his chakra flow. He breathed heavy as he sliced again, and again, keeping the flow as consistent as possible. Then, after about ten seconds, he let his technique dropped so he could analyze the results. " Six, six strikes and it took me a full ten seconds. I guess I should be grateful I could do it all. I need to strengthen my control... I think it is time to start the next exercise Azula gave me." Laying down, Naruto felt the presence of his clones. They watched the area for him, monitoring Jiriaya so he could train in peace. The man, despite his promises, was getting wasted at a brothel. This served Naruto fine, so he would not complain.**

_Dicing is a potent chakra control exercise, harnessing many qualities from the Flash technique. Despite it's apparent simplicity, this technique is considered a high class chakra technique. During one of our many snow falls, one must meditate while in the first stance. In tiny, singular motions, the practitioner would out miniature chakra blades with each movement of their Kata Dance. As they progress through each step, using their hearing and other senses to ensure a snowflake is cut in half. In my Youth, I could use this technique in total darkness making quick work of countless assailants. This technique is also wonderful for chakra preservation, for it uses only the most basic and simple of movements._

_You will know you have reached full mastery when, upon opening your eyes, you see that only the Snowflakes were harmed. No other signs of your training should exist otherwise. That alone is sign of true mastery, for your blades are silent, sized for their opponents and waste not a drop of chakra. _

_Azula_

' Huh... that seems simple. Only problem, no snow... " A single leaf fluttered to the ground around him, making him smile. " But we have a ridicolous amount of Leaves here in Fire Country. "

Standing, Naruto did a quick donkey kick, knocking countless leaves from the tree behind him. Immediately he fell into his stance, and slowly went through the dance. As Azula's scroll said. He unleashed his blades, through each movement, not bothering to make them small just yet as his goals were simply to master the movement.

It took a full three minuites to move through the full dance as he knew them, allowing him to open his eyes. He could not help but frown. " Only a third of the Leaves are cut, and even then they are not even. My blade is not holding it's shape past a certian point, and I am putting way too much chakra the technique... look at those chakra burns."

Sighing, Naruto pulled out his blade once more and fell back into his stance. This was going to take a while...

At least, as with all of Azula's techniques, everything folded into itself. Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, weapon Skills, chakra control. It was one style, not a million pieces. That made everything easier to learn, especially since his attention span still wasn't exactly the best despite everything.

""'

" Sigh... Now, How do I begin the Fourth chapter... hmmm let see, I've had A Daughter's Path to Freedom, Nights of her Frigid Hell, and Declarations of Remorse... what's next?" Closing his eyes, the now exhausted Naruto laid on his back, humming to himself. " This is hard, maybe I should give Jiraiya a little more credit? Hmmm, Nah."

Reflecting over his memories with Azula, which were still painful to the touch, he allowed one beautiful conversation to spring forth.

_" After leaving the land of my home, I visited my father's grave... or rather what should have been his grave. He was executed a traitor and thus was never given an earthly marker. I spent a week or so looking for his remains, I never did find them... what I did find was his old armor. Once I left the country, I placed his armor in a secret grave in Earth Country. I planted a Sakura Tree there, Knowing it would stand out in the barren land. In truth, this was what kept me in Earth country for so many years... It is still there, much to my surprise. I laid him to rest in a low valley, sixty kilometers from the Hidden Village of Stone. I lived in a hut, a few Kilometer's away, so I could hike to my Father's grave. My own Pilgrimage if you please." _

Sitting up in teary excitement, Naruto wrote the name of the next chapter.

" Chapter Four, a Daughter's Repent. And So She found herself, in a distant land, that which exulted the Earth. Low valleys pocketed the land, and in one she placed the remains of her father. That of his armor, scarred with the history of his service, the bulk of his identity. All there was to bury. Azula then, to ensure none could forget him, planted a Sakura tree over the armor. Every day hence, she would hike to her father. A penance she wanted to pay, a thank you for his breaking tradition to give her to the tools she needed to be more then tradition ordained.

For the next ten years, she would live in this land, awaiting the orders of the Local Kage, who's attention she had garnered through her sheer talent and dedication to her craft. This would be how she honored her father best, how she defied his killers. Pure Familial love and Honorable spite, blending perfectly. This would mark the path her life took, perhaps until the day she died."

Smiling, Naruto felt a familiar wave of exhaustion come over him. This always happened, writing burned out something in him. All of his emotions pooling out of him, moving into the words he wrote.

' I hope you like this Azula sensei... I hope the Pure World exists. I hope you and your father are reunited... I will be there with you too, one day. Not for a while, not until my task is complete.'

And so he laid, in perfect silence, honoring his beloved sensei. Then Kyuubi spoke.

**" Sorry, Kid. Much as I appreciate what you are going through, we have a lot to discuss." **

Sighing a little, Naruto nodded. " Okay... what did you want to talk about today? " They had yet to really flesh out their agreement, Kyuubi giving him time to mourn.

**" Our parts. You will free me one day, that much we agreed on. In return for my aid. However this may not be enough, for each of us. Sealing skills were never common, even when your ancestors were will about. If you are to gain the skills needed to free me, I will need to teach you what I know about sealing, which is far greater then you may expect." **

' That sounds fair... where after that? I mean, Azula had some basics on sealing, nothing extraordinary. The only sealers she told me about was the Ninja Monks and I am not skilled enough to break past their barriers yet."

**' What I teach you, will allow you the skills you need to break through those barriers. First, I would try getting more skills. Not just what Jiriaya knows of, during your missions. I saw those scrolls you gained from Azula, there are only six Samurai techniques and variations. Only Genjutsu breaking and basic sealing. The only advanced bits of knowledge in there was Botany and field medic skills. You were considering leading a double life, so I would make those last parts what defines that side of you. No one would ever see it coming, seeing as those are skills that require a delicate hand.'**

Naruto nodded, agreeing entirely. ' Like Haku... It's funny. I never understood his devotion to Zabuza, despite how bad the man was to him... I get it now. Having someone give you purpose, a reason to live, granting you skill and power. There is something, unbreakable about that... actually, I think I might use that mask to Honor Haku. He set me down this path, opening my mind up in the first place, even if it was Azula Sensei who showed me the door and kicked me through it. ' Chuckling a little, Naruto focused on his memories of Haku. ' He used Senbon, and Ice Jutsu. I can't do the latter, but senbon is something I can learn. I have been reading up on poisons and antomy along side botany. It would not be a huge stretch... actually... hmmm, Kyuubi, what If I had multiple personas?"

**'How so? What would the purpose be?"**

"Attention mostly, I just think it would be be risky for my other side to show healing skills, assination skills, bounty hunting, ninjutsu skills... Making them less of a target might help. I can use my clones, with your chakra, so they can get a name and be far enough apart to not be connected. You said that your chakra could make my clones last at least ten Kilometers apart, right?'

**' Yes, I did... very well, any ideas for their qualites? Names, abilites and so on?'**

Closing his eyes, Naruto imagined the first. " The bounty hunter first, I already have enough skill to at least get a start on that one. Hmmm, Blue hair and a Frog mask. I already planned on using the Uniform from the Hunter I killed. Female though, definetely. The Healer can be a guy, I think I'll make him older. Like forty or something, actually maybe I can have him infiltrate the Monks? You know, a healer would fit in well with them.'

**" Very nice, seems that rat Kakashi was right about a few things... seeing Underneath the Underneath is a rather powerful tactic." **

" Yes, he was... alright, let's flesh out more of a plan. I will not let Azula's tactical training go to waste. Let's have a debate, pros and cons. We can start practing your chakra in an hour. "

**" Sounds fair to me, Kid." **

* * *

Chapter End, tell me what you think in the reviews. Next chapter, we will get to see Naruto's first mission with and without Jiriaya! So excited!

I have fallen head over heels in love with this story. So much fun writing a growing Naruto. He isn't op, or obnoxious and his growth is realistic. Someone deeply impacted him...

Also, he is partially inspired by Obito and Madara's meeting... just FYI, that was what started this in my head...

I am also loving showing Lord Aries. I am also considering a Danzo kage story, like right after the Third died... like he uses his eye to convince the Daiymo... Could be fun, specially since I think he might cause a war. Or he might take over after Sasuke's defects and same result... doesn't matter.

Love, your Ninja Overlord,

Mika, SPN.


	6. Missions, Old Freinds and Change

**Sixteen days since the death of Azula... **

**Three Months exactally since Naruto and Jiaiya left the village... **

**Two years and three months until they are set to return to the Leaf...**

* * *

"How long til we get to Zaheer?"

Jiraya chuckled at his godson, clearly seeing the shake in his limbs despite his attempt at a clear headed persona. "We should be there soon, maybe half an hour?" Pride wared with discomfort at the notion of his godson fighting in a mission. '_Which is why I picked the perfect mission.' _A rush of pleasure and more pride came to his mind at his own actions, knowing that he and once again ensured Naruto's safety.

"What's the mission this time?" Odd as it was for Jiraiya to hear, Naruto's voice was a little deeper, it had lost a measure of it's previous scratchiness. He sounded mature, older and stronger despite being considerably quieter. He sounded nothing like Minato, or even Kushina, and for Jiriaya that hurt. "Are we guarding someone, or is it assassination, gathering information?" His voice shook a little, and hope returned to Jiraiya at the reassurance that Naruto was still a child.

Laughing loudly, enjoying the echo of his deeper voice, he turned to his Godson and pulled out a small book. "You haven't been on a mission in a while, so I wanted to keep it simple." Flipping through the pages, he found the mission in question. "It's a simple C rank, an escort from here to the Land of Waves."

"Waves!" Naruto turned, a clear note of excitement and familiar mania in his eyes. "I haven't been there in so long... Sensei, can... when we get there, can we visit some friends of mine? I met them on my first C rank... and to be honest I have wanted to see Wave for so long. They were in such bad condition before."

'_Wow... he sounds so much... more... well... more. Whatever that Samurai friend of his did, they definitely helped his speech. He sounds almost professional, but in a sterile way... ' _Almost face palming, Jiraiya was glad none of his generations shinobi could hear his thoughts. '_All Samurai are known for talking sterile, it's tied into that honor heavy society of theirs... I like_ that.' Almost giddy, Jiraiya sent a prayer to Naruto's old teacher. '_Whomever you are you made my life that much easier. Having Naruto already believe in peace and honor like the Samurai will make it ssooooo much easier to teach him about my dreams.'_

He never noticed Naruto's tired eyes looking forward, stripped of all excitement that gave him the appearance of youth.

_**'Wave... kid... we need to double your training in using my chakra.'**_** Kurama's voice echoed in Naruto's brain, the excitement of his voice and the power it held was unexpected and drew his full attention. '_The Uzumaki lived a few dozen kilometers away. They were the greatest Sealers in history with only the Ninja Monks being their near equals. From what I learned from Mito, it was their skills that allowed Tobimara to create the Hirashin and what allowed your father to become so dangerous... and if we are being honest, it was one of the reasons I feared your mother and Mito.' _**

_'Wow... I can't... but, if they were raided what are the chances that we are going to find anything left behind to learn from?' _

_**'**The world is older then you realize kid, I have come across more due to seals then you can imagine. They are the oldest form of ninjutsu. You can do anything with seals, a lesson I have already shared with you. While I do not doubt that most has been destroyed or are sealed too well for you to gain, much will be available... and even if it is not you can still see your heritage and learn more about your family. Your mother was born in the Land of Eddies, as was Mito. It was the sight of, in many ways, the first Ninja Village. It is a piece of history at the mercy of nature. I doubt it will be there for more then a few more decades before all of the relics that remain are no more.' _

Naruto said nothing for a moment, relishing and debating before the obvious answer came to him. '_If nothing else... we can bury the past. I agree with Azula, far too many people live in what was so they never get to see what is and will be.'_

Kurama grunted. '_Wise words... ' _

More would have been said, but Zaheer came into view and Naruto was so overtaken by nerves once more the he just... couldn't.

The town was massive, equal to the size of the Leaf village, set into a low valley. In the center, rising far above the so called town, was massive pagoda reaching towards the sky. Colored red there was golden dragons etched into the sides, rising along the tower. The town itself had hundreds of apartments, with streams of wires connecting to each other like in the Leaf.

"Wow..."

_'This place has changed drastically in the last century. It used to be a pitiful collection of buildings around that pagoda. Welcome to the center of the Land of Fire, the home of the Daiymo.' _Though clearly trying to be dramatic, Kyuubi's voice held a measure of the same awe lingering in Naruto's heart.

Jiraiya, naturally, ruining the moment with a dramatic booming laugh. "Impressive, right?" Chuckling some more, he threw his arms out as if to embrace the town. "It's home to almost a million people, and yes it goes far farther then the walls stretch out. It has too now. This is the home of the Royal family and where most of our funding and missions come from."

"Wow... wait, royal... like.. the cat, what's it name... Tora? Right, the cat that keeps getting lost? With that crazy lady with huge boobs?" Frowning, Naruto felt tingle across his forearms and face, a dark reminder of that nightmarish mission... he had never been in such danger before then...

Naturally, Jiraiya just mocked him with laughter...

He didn't understand the trauma... he just didn't know!

* * *

**"Very nice... very, very nice." Tsunade could not help but smile at the reports on Naruto. "I am sorry you lost someone, brat... but I am glad they were a good influence on you." **

Pleased she placed the report down and grabbed one of the many stashes of booze she had laying about. One long swig later, and she found herself laying back in her chair, missing Naruto just a little less. In her hand was a photo Jiriaya had taken of their favorite knuckle head.

"He's gotten taller... and are those troughs? He's looking like a blonde Itachi… " Smiling, she let a single finger trace his beautiful blue eyes. "He seems calmer, even in the picture... sigh... I guess he's growing up. Just like you never got to, Nawaki…"

Sighing, she placed the picture down and smiled at it once more before returning to her work.

Being the Hokage was busy work.

"Huh..." Her eyes found a single piece of paper. "Mist is actually agreeing to participate in this years Chunin exams? That's... unexpected... " Eyes darkening, she turned skyward. "Send a message to Jiraiya. I need more information on Mist. If they are strong enough to come to the Chunin exams, then they could be a threat. We can assume nothing."

A single flair of chakra and ruffile of air was all that signaled that her order was obeyed.

"Hmm... maybe Naruto might join the chunin exams this time... he seems to be getting stronger." Biting her lips, she quickly grabbed Naruto's older files and went through the reports on his Chunin exam performance. " Naruto Uzumaki is no where ready to become a chunin. He shows little room for tactics or strategy beyond impulse, relying solely on his raw stamina and healing factor, and of course his connection to the Kyuubi to succeed. In his fight with Kiba he showed some promise in deception and even a level of impressive ruthlessness, made more impressive due to a secondary seal on the Kyuubi seal... and during his fight with Neji, he showcased the ability to adapt remarkably well...

However, as with Neji Hyuuga, Naruto Uzumaki shows a distinct lack of true empathy and tact. He did not understand that speaking for what you believe can be a hinderance to a cause nor did he understand the need for decorum and appropriate behavior that all Shinobi much posses for missions and when dealing with the public.

Over all rankings, based on a scale of one to ten ( 1-3 genin, 4-6 chunin, 7-10 jonin) include only what was shown during combat.

Taijutsu-2

Tactics- 2 to 4

Weapon skills- 1

Beahvior- 0

Stamina- 8

Chakra levels- Unclear?

Control - 5 ( Naruto Uzumaki actually had very advanced chakra control but due to the sheer volume and density of his chakra it is null and void more often then not)

Naruto Uzumaki has potential but at current level Naruto is lower then genin in terms of over all skill. It is only his inherit abilities as a Jinhchuuriki and Uzumaki that allows him to manifest as a high tier genin. "

Frowning, Tsunade turned back to Jiraiya's report. "I don't entirely trust his judgement... hmm... I think I may have to have someone assess his abilities… but only if he manages to complete... six C rank missions without too much of an issue. Hmm. " Satisfied with herself, Tsunade put all of her files away and did what she did best.

Waste her time getting hammered, ignoring the ghosts of the past.

* * *

**"So, your are guard again, eh Naruto?" It took all Naruto had to crush the urge to hug the annoying old man in front of him. Still reeking of drink, Tazuna the bridge builder beamed a lazy smile at him from under his straw hat.  
**

And by his side was a much older looking Inari, who had no reservations in tackling Naruto into a warm hug, one Naruto returned fully. " I can't believe it's you again!"

"Neither can I." Turning, Naruto saw a smugness in Jiraiya that he said that he was entirely aware of this little twist.

_'Keep mindful brat, this could easily be a tool to control you using your past... enjoy it for what it's worth, but do not forget to be cautious.' Kurama, in his typical suspicious tone ( Which Naruto had realized was very, very help since he was still very naive). 'Maybe you can get support from Tazuna… and maybe you can see if Tazuna knows of any Uzumaki ruins. Wave would have been a close evacuation spot for injured Uzumaki veterans. I would not be surprised to find relatives in the small village.'_

Eyes wide, Naruto pulled away from Inari. '_I never thought of that...' _More excited then before, Naruto turned to Jiraiya once more. "Thank you." It was all he said, and he meant it. Manipulation or not, he enjoyed the chance to see them once more. " How have you guys been?"

Tazuna let out a long bellow. "Great... that bridge was exactly what we needed. Trade has become almost too good, sixteen different families have come to set up farmland and sell their produce. Unemployment is almost nonexistent now." With a heavy hand, the drunken carpenter grasped his grandson's shoulder. "This one is my apprentice now, and a helluva one at that. He is moving through the ranks faster then I can teach him."

There was so much pride in his voice, it made Naruto choke and remember Azula.

"I'm glad..."Everyone, even the young Inari, looking shocked at his sudden loss of a smile. " so... what are we guarding today?" He turned, looking behind Tazuna, seeing a large caravan, the scent of the wood shavings and dust wafted off of it. "Lumber?"

His question jumped started Tazuna into action, he marched over and patted the caravan. "Yup, sixteen loads. There just isn't enough lumber in Wave yet. Usually we'd just get a shipment by boat or through the bridge, but after Gato all of our major distributors expect dirty tactics or threats or think they can give us garbage product. I thought it'd be best if I set them straight." The man flexed a little, and Naruto realized that this man could have become a dangerous fighter. Decades of using his body to work had given him a shocking amount of muscle despite his advanced age.

"Well, that's good... is it just us Sensei?" He realized, thanks to his training with Azula and his newly evolved common sense, that there just wasn't enough of a guard. _'Sixteen loads... and lumber can't be cheap...'_

Jiraiya nodded. "Yup. Between a Sanin and his apprentice, I am sure we can handle it."

_'I'm not so naïve... wow, that's the first time I can say that... Kurama, I'm going to make some clones.'_ A moment of inspiration, not unlike what he would get whilst planning a prank, overtook him.' _ Can you... can you act like those ear pieces we used for the Tora missions? Between me and my clones? That way if someone sees something we can share it without breaking rank or showing our hand?'_

"_Impressive brat...' _Kurama chuckled, a powerful proud sound. '_Yes, they are all you and they all have your chakra. Let's do this.' _

Closing his eyes, focusing on the flow of chakra within, Naruto measured out a specific amount and without screaming, announced his jutsu. "Shadow clone jutus." In a whirl of smoke, thirty two clones were created. "Two more then I wanted... but still much better..." Mumbling under his breath, Naruto frowned as the clones started to stand around each of the carts. '_Okay... two of the clones... go into the town and take a look around. See if there is anything interesting... '_ Jiraiya's loud huh, forced Naruto to add a second order. 'um..._ turn into other people... the dango guy from Azula's town and... Azula sensei, just as old... no one will question that... no... not them... turn into our persona's. Their unmasked selves! We need the experience in being them anyway.' _

There was a moment of silence and then Kurama returned his attention to him. _"They understand... I can feel Jiraiya's eyes on them. Tell Jiraiya your... tell him that you just want a look around the town. That you've never been in a big town or village that isn't a shinobi village. He'll buy that.'_

Kurama was right of course, and Jiraya just chuckled some more. "Just be careful and don't cause a scene... now, how about we head out?"

Tazuna and Inari, clearly still unused to such displays of power despite his previous mission in Wave, took a moment to nod. Tazuna and Inari sat on the lead Cart and with a flick of the reigns, the horses attached to them start jotting towards the entrance.

Terrified and determined Naruto followed suit, standing and keeping pace next to Tazuna, who with his normal lack of tact, said something that hurt Naruto's soul.

"So, where's your old team? The Emo, Cyclops and Pink haired girl."

Naruto just sighed for a moment, feeling Jiraiya's shallow concern looking at him. "It's a long story..." His turned away, confused and pained at the memories that flooded his heart at the mention.

_'Tell the story Naruto... if anyone will understand, it would be them... I have an idea... why not have your clones, the ones in the city, create more clones with my chakra and continue your training? This way, your sharp and getting better while everyone eyes are on you.'_

A wave of pleasure made him smile, the odd feeling of not being lonely in his pain a foreign one._ 'Sounds great... and... thank you, Kurama...Thank you.' _Fully aware of how uncomfortable the Fox was with his praise and thanks, a feeling they shared, Naruto turned to Tazuna and Inari who were waiting patiently. "It all started... well, after Wave..."

Through the story, as they traveled back out of the town, he felt the strain of more clones being birthed and knew full well that when they popped he was going to be in for a world of hurt... a worthy sacrifice, even if he was not looking forward to it.

Still, it would be better then relieving the memories of his team... anything would be better then that.

* * *

**Chapter end, tell me what you think in the reviews. **

**A lot has changed and I am sure you can see that I am back to that better, more growth specific style that made this series great at first. I am glad I am here again and am hopeful that going back on my bipolar meds will help me stay more level when writing... **

**What do you think? Does Naruto feel genuine, is his relationship with Kurama feel accurate and realistic for this time ( it has been a few weeks since Azula died), do you like the mission? **

**Getting away from the angst and anger is nice... I wasn't keen on writing it but mania does weird things to my muse... **

**Love, your Ninja Overlord, **

**Mika. **


	7. Stories, Choices and settings

The roads of Fire country were beautiful and immaculate, especially those that came from the Capital. The paths that lead towards Wave Country were a little lower on the scale of averages, leading through a small valley of hills. Clearly carved by powerful jutsu, the road literally cut through the hills with were decorated with trees of various types on either side.

It was here that Naruto finished weaving his tale for the carpenters of Wave.

"Wow... that... that is a lot." Tazuna was gaping, Inari doing the same next to him. Jiraiya on the other hand was standing stiff and tired, it was clear that despite everything he still lacked a poker face. "Do you still plan on rescuing Dark haired boy... uh... Suke? No, Sasuke? I mean the kid did break your neck and betray your village."

Naruto froze, almost getting run over by the cart the two Wave nationals were driving. '_I... Never saw it like that...'_ Shaking a little, he smiled at the man. "To be honest, I am not entirely sure." He was all too aware of Jiraiya's eyes on him, the sheer disbelief that had to be radiating from him. "I mean, I kind of get why he left. Kakashi was a really bad teacher for Sakura and I, he didn't actually teach us anything of value other then surface clinging... that's a pretty basic chakra exercise." Naruto cringed at his own words realizing how utterly different he sounded... the memories of his time in Wave, the sheer ignorance and childishness and just general lack of everything... "He taught Sasuke a few other things, one of which is an incredibly powerful attack but... to be honest it wasn't enough. Working with my Samurai sensei, the one I told you about... well, I learned a lot about what a teacher is supposed to be. He never taught or refined our basics, helped with strategy, supplumentary skills... he left us high and dry. Sasuke didn't get neglected as much... but I think with such a lofty goal it was... honestly too little for him.

Sasuke was always a flight risk... always someone that was going to need more then the village could give him... and after Orochimaru gave him the curse mark, whatever it did... it made Sasuke worse. All of the good things, the light in his life, it just didn't matter... "

During the silence that his words brought, Naruto sighed and felt tired and lighter then he had in a while. _'I didn't realize that's what I felt...' _

_"Azula would be proud.'_ Kurama's booming voice was soft and kind, so infinitely distant from their first meeting. "_I think this is why she had you doing those debates. You're able to see people's views without thinking about it." _

Sighing a little more, Naruto turned to Tenzin but really spoke to Jiraiya. "I will bring him back, if only to figure out why he left... to see if there was ever anything I could have done to help him... but I doubt it. We weren't ever really friends, no matter what I wanted to think. I mean we never really had more then a conversation when we were on the same team. Hell during our fight we said more then then every other word combined." Smiling firmly, he chuckled for effect. "We all have to grow up and if this is his path as long as he does not hurt anyone in our village, I can't really be too upset anymore... " Anger came next and Naruto felt his smile burn away, something unfamiliar crossed his face. "If he does attack us, I will break every bone in his body and drag his near corpse home, while making sure to hit every possible bump on the way back."

The words made even Jiraiya shiver and there was a measure of pride to be felt at that notion.

'_Kurama… in case I forget, make sure I find out everything about the Uchiha clan. I know you aren't fond of them, but I want to really understand what happened... I... now that I think about it, Itachi is only in his twenties right? He would have been a young teen when he killed them all. How the hell did he do that? And why did I never think about this before?'_

For a moment, the Fox seemed lost for words. Through their bond, there was a feeling of confusion and emptiness. "_I do not know... even I did not consider... or really thing of this... When we return to the village we will look into it. But your right, the Uchiha had far too many powerful people. Even a genin would be dangerous with a sharingan and with the harshness of their training they all were dangerous. I did not get much out of your mother, her seal was too great, but I did remember the names Fugaku and Mikoto as being associated with incredibly powerful people. Perhaps we can great an old bingo book? There has to be some floating about?"_

_'Probably...' _

It was only after returning to reality that Naruto realized how quiet the open road had become. An air of unease emanated off of Tazuna and Inari, and something odd came from Jiraiya. It wasn't fear or unease, it was an unreadable air of... something Naruto could not understand.

He had a feeling he wouldn't like what it was.

**'_What happened to this kid... one person couldn't change him this much in a mere month... no... no there has to be something more. He is far too mature and comfortable with that maturity. His words are something fitting an adult, not a child. Then there's the way he maturely broke down Kakashi's failings and even pointed out Sasuke's lack of support... it shows an advance understanding of the minds of others, something Naruto has never had. A logical empathy befitting a shinobi or just really an adult.' _ Fearing the worst, Jiraiya hardened his mind. '_The kid isn't a danger to others, that much is clear, but I cannot allow him to deviate too much from his role as the Child of Prophecy. I'll keep quiet for now but I will not let him slip away from us now.' _Then he shivered and a single thought returned to him. '_That threat though... yes, definitely keeping an eye on him.'_**

Pleased with himself, Jiraiya shifted his attention back to reality and allowed his senses to extend away from himself. He was not a natural sensor, but years of attempting Sage mode had allowed him some basic sensory ability. It wasn't much, a mere measure of what would come with being in Sage mode, but it was enough to sense a faint disturbance in the distance.

_'Low powered... chunin most likely, maybe a few jonin hired to serve those competitors The old drunk mentioned earlier. Maybe a few from the Gato's old company trying to keep power... ' _Turning to Naruto, he smirked just a little._ 'Most people would run away from me screaming, they probably planned on attacking the weak genin and chunin team Tsunade was originally going to send to take care of this mission... now they'll probably flee._' Eyes wide, a horrible idea rushed into Jiraiya's brain. '_Yes... I think I'll Scout a head... let the kid take care of them. M...this way I'll get a force front row seat into the kid's skills. If he's hiding whatever made him grow up so much, what else might he be hiding.'_

Smug and proud, Jiraiya waited for a few moments then turned to the brat.

"Naruto." Said brat turned to him, only a raised brow showing his curiosity. " I'm going to scout ahead. Keep an eye on the Caravan."

Then, without hesitating, the Sanin shot away at the speed of sound, leaving Naruto the only target for the threat lingering ten miles away. He even masked his chakra, allowing him freedom from any pesky sensors who could give him away. He found sanctuary on a tree, using a simple jutsu to blend into the surface of the bark. Comfortable and safe, Jiraiya knew that he might get a taste of the answers he sought.

**"Kami damnit..." Sighing at the moron's dust trail, Naruto flipped from the ground, landing sharply on the roof of the Cart. Passively, he felt Kurama send out the news of Jiraiya's departure to his clones. Each groaned identically to him, just as annoyed just as irritated as he was. Oddly, clones or not, the comradery felt nice. **

"He does that often?" Tazuna's voice echoed around Naruto, only for said blonde to reply with a sigh. "I figured as much. He seems pretty flighty."

"You don't know the half of it..." He froze as months of trauma and neglect returned all at once, a sense of panic and a searing agony in his chest flared. He saw himself, pinned to that damn tree once again... the it passed, with a cold efficiency that cut him off from... well... everything. His body felt numb, like he was moving a puppet, like when he breathed out all of his me ness floated away. Like it wasn't really him. "Keep sharp... every time he abandons me, something bad happens."

Absently, Naruto realized that his words were... echoey, like they were coming through water. No emotion, no power, just sound and words.

A strange wiggling from the back of his mind tickled him, but he just couldn't bring himself to care.

"Earth style- Rabid Falls!" Loud and clear, a masculine voice spiked through the world and with it a massive collapse of rock and mud hurtling down the slight incline to their left, right into the dead center of the large caravan.

Three of Naruto's clones shot forth, one severing a horses reigns , he pushed the beast to the other side of the Caravan, then joined the other two Clones in tearing out his sword. "FLASH!" Three voices called out, slamming hard with waves of shimmery chakra into the approaching rocks, dispering them just enough to give the other clones a chance to save those within the Carts.

Main Naruto felt... something, he knew he should be frustrated at the lack of options and success and yet all he could think was a passive. _'I really should learn more jutsu... something defensive to stop attacks like that...' _

Unable to really care much, he took out his own sword and settled into a stance.

"Told you Tazuna… Shadow clone jutsu." More clones appeared, settling wordlessly around the two Carpenters while Naruto waited for the assailants to expose themselves..

Like what Azula loving called 'Flashy morons waiting to die... also known as most Shinobi.' the assailants appeared dramatically in a reminder of Naruto's past behavior.

"Well, well, well." There were four ninja, all clearly from Mist if their headband meant anything, standing at the Hill's peak. They were wearing standard gear, only with a touch more wrappings under their clothes. Two had grey hair, one had blue hair and the clear leader had black hair. They were smiling at them, shark teeth visible. The Well, Well, Weller ( the black haired one), stepped closer. "What do we have here... here we were, hoping for an easy mission, Kill a useless old man and steal his lumber after fighting a weak chunin team... and yet, all I see is a weak little genin. Adorable... and way below my pay grade... but not theirs."

Not fazed, Naruto sent a thought to Kurama. _'Tell the clones to attack all at once. With all of use casting a flash, they won't be able to defend. It might force them to separate even... Kurama...Kurama!" _His voice echoed loudly in his mind, but nothing seemed to matter... he couldn't even feel the Fox. '_Did they do something?_

The reality hit him... then slid off, just like everything else, leaving Naruto essentially alone, only with his clones and no way to effectively communicate with them...

'_Every time Jiriaya leaves... every damn time...'_

* * *

**Chapter End, tell me what you think in the reviews.**

**I am really pleased with this, it feels like it is keeping to the slow growth that I really enjoyed writing. Any guesses as to why Naruto can't talk to Kurama?**

**Guys, Jiriaya was willing to kill Naruto to get him to use Kurama's power... this is in character I think. **

**Am I the only one addicted to Circles by Post Malone? I love that song.**

**Love, your Ninja Overlord, **

**Mika. **


	8. Inspired but not happy

"FLASH!" Naruto heard his clone scream out just before it poofed away, unable to finish it's justu. The sudden surge of knowledge distracted two other clones too much and they too were slain.

The real Naruto gritted his teeth before sighing, the sensation of irritation and panic flowing away, tucked away where the else his freaking emotions had decided to hide away. The memories of the first clones attack and death being crystal clear in his mind.

_"Gah, idiots." Diving underneath a large swatch of mud shots, He rose upwards and slashed his fake blade. It ripped through armor and skin until he was face to face with grey eyes. They looked down at him in horror before a nasty smirk appeared across it's mangled face. _

_"Mud clone explosion!" It reached forth, grasping his forearms and yanking him further into the mudclone. _

_"What, no!" _

_The Mud clone started to shift, but he couldn't pull away as it turned fully into mud. Desperate he poured all of his chakra into a single attack, hoping to destroy the mudclone so it's explosion wouldn't kill the rest of the clones. _

_"FLASH!"  
_

_Before he poofed away he knew he failed as the mud clone exploded, taking his temporary life. _

_'Damn it... this isn't good... these idiots are not as weak as I thought. Where is Jiraiya...' _Gathering his chakra as much as he could, Naruto turned so that he was facing the direction of Jiraiya's last sight and not his clones (He didn't want to kill them after all) and screamed as loud as he could. "JIRAIYA, NAKED GIRLS ARE HERE!"

The Sound ripped through the air as the speed of... well, sound, but Jiraiya never came though something else did happen. The fighting stopped, the Dust rising from the constant earth attacks and Naruto clones using the flash technique finally faded, leaving him to see the damage... and it somehow boosted his hope or would have had he the ability to care at the moment.

Inari and Tazuna on the other hand seemed very happy to see the results.

"Wow, you killed two of the little ones... but... more then half of your clones are gone." That was Tazuna, who he could almost swear was smirking. "You said earlier that your clones are weaker, doesn't that mean your stronger then the little ones were on your own?"

Apparently the ridiculousness of the words were what he needed to hear as laughter escaped his lips, long and drawn out and beautifully insane. He actually felt Inari twitch away from him, and the two idiots attacking him shivered as they gaped.

"Yeah, I'm chunin level that means, so proud..." Chuckling some more, Naruto turned his focus inwards and felt the familiar heat of Kurama. _"Sorry, my friend..." _

_'It's okay... but we need to talk about it later. I am worried about you, Naruto... but first... can you even remember most of the fight?' _

Naruto shivered a little. '_Not really...' _Then he burst into the first stage of his chakra cloak, showing a tail of Kurama's chakra.

That was when Jiraiya appeared, in a puff of smoke, glaring at Naruto over his shoulder. Naruto didn't even flinch, glaring right back as hate filled his bitter heart.

"Don't glare at me. You abandoned me, again. I did what I had to and this would have given me a victory. I was chunin level with one cloak before and that was when I was naturally barely a genin. I am easily a solid chunin so I would have been easily pushing mid to high jonin and could have killed them all."

Jiraiya spiked his chakra, a genuinely frightening sensation, but one Naruto managed to ignore long enough for the old man to sigh and release his chakra at the same Naruto let go of Kurama's power.

"Just... get the caravan's running."

With that, Jiraiya vanished in a blur, only returning once he took care of the ignorant fools who were dumb enough to attack them. No flash, no pomp, no smoke and mirrors, just merciful brutal death.

**_'Such skill, chunin level indeed...'_ Frowning, Jiriaya collected the bodies, sealing each in a scroll. He hated this part of his job, but always made a point to catch them. The money helped the village and the reputation would help... however. '_There is no way I can allow Naruto to keep these skills. I am going to have to seal them all from him. He is too powerful already and angry and logical. This cannot be allowed to continue.' _Sighing deeply, he turned towards Naruto. '_I have to thank Shukaku for coming up with this ploy. Being around the people from his first emotionally charged Mission was a great way to fish out his truer self... unfortunately it also means I have to take away their memories as well...'_**

Knowing he had to blend in and not give any tell, Jiraiya's mind went back to Naruto's fight as he helped restore the landscape.

_Dozens of Naruto clones leapt into fray, more then five cast a flash sickle that decimated the landscape. Carving through trees and pieces of land and cut into the left arm of one of the chunin. _

_"You bastard!" _

_All three chunin leapt down, two meeting the Naruto clones in sword to sword combat... each were evenly matched by the Naruto clones as a group but far surpassed each individual clones. _

_"Samurai styles are too slow brat." One screamed, carving through a clone only to have another clone unleash a horrible cut to his left calf. The poor bastard tripped on his own blood, only to have his head taken next. _

_The only other death happened as friendly fire, decimated by what actually was not a failure of Naruto's clone trying to stop the mud clone explosion. Pure blue chakra exploded from within the clone, forcing the bullets of mud to fire backwards, nailing the previously injured chunin in the throat, taking his life..._

Sighing more then he had before, Jiraiya turned back to his work and let his frown out.

'_Naruto took two lives without flinching and probably would have butchered the rest with his Fox power.' _It took him a moment of not thinking to restore the proper shape of the canyon walls, ensuring they would not collapse on another soul the moment they left. '_I have to be glad that battles never take more then a few minutes, other wise this would be damn near impossible to remove from their minds...sigh...'_

Unsatisfied but knowing he had little choice, Jiraiya took a note from Naruto's book and stealthily hid a clone. Without a need for orders, it shot away to set up a trap to strip them all of their memories, working extra hard for Naruto's longer memories.

'_I am sorry Naruto, but even you cannot be free from the world's needs... and it needs it's child of prophecy.'_

* * *

**Chapter end, tell me what you think in the reviews. **

**If you can guess what happened to Naruto, why he was experiencing such mental blocks, you win a cookie...**

**Love, your Ninja Overlord, **

**Mika. **


	9. Jiraiya's mistakes

Naruto realized that something was wrong about the time they started to cross the bridge that separated Wave from the mainland. All had gone so well after the fight with the moronic ninja that attacked them. For once Jiraiya's annoying behavior ceased, leaving Naruto to enjoy the positive attention he received from Inari and Tazuna, who sang his praises all the way back to Wave. They hugged him and forced him to promise to come back at some point, and he gladly said yes, happy to be appreciated for once.

Childish but damn it, it mattered to him.

It was something subtle at first, a twinge in the back of his mind... then it shifted and a migraine started. He stumbled once they fully crossed and Jiraiya caught him without hesitation or shock but so severe was the pain that Naruto barely noticed...

Or at least, he wouldn't have had it not been for the dead serious look in the traitorus toad's face.

"What... did... you do... It's like genjutsu, but I can't... fight it..." Shivering in the strong arms of the monster, he turned his thoughts to Kurama who was clearly panicking. _'Send me a surge of power, anything!' _

The Fox only howled in return and Naruto exploded off of Jiraiya, fleeing as fast as he could, terrified and desperate and more afraid then he had ever been. He must have reached four hundred yards before Jiraiya cold cocked him randomly. It was only the power of the Cloak that he managed to not pass straight out.

The Power of the Cloak flushed him into his own mind as it took over, protective and powerful and filled with too much rage for his mind to handle.

"Kurama!" He screamed as he fell into a puddle of whatever the hell was in his mind, looking straight into the panciked eyes of his only true friend and ally. " What did he do?" Whipping his head side to side, following Kurama's twitching eyes, he saw them. "Kanji... he's... he's doing something to my memory, but what? I can't follow?"

Finally, Kurama bellowed out. "**HE's trying to seal your memories for the last several months and modify them! Our connections is based on mutual connection, if it fully resets you won't be able to talk to me at all. I won't be able to help you!" **

"No fucking way!" Shaking he pounded on the ground, ignoring the water that splashed against his face. " I've come to far for this idiot to take everything... I won't forget about Azula and you... and everything I've become... " Eyes cold, he turned to Kurama. " We've got minutes. Troubleshoot now. What can we do? We've got minutes before he beats us at four tails. I can't run away... and I cant fight my way out obviously... all that leaves is clones..." Looking at the Fox desperately, he all but begged. "Would making a clone help here? If it pops I get the memories, so that would help right?"

At first the fox said nothing...

Then he smiled sadly. " **This alters physical memory, even your body will revert… it will help but it will not be enough to undo the total damage... but it might be all we have... so... wait you already have clones training, dozen's of them... that will mitigate the damage but you will have to retrain your body... let's get as much fun out of this as we can?"  
**

Naruto felt his eyes turn red as even more power flooded his mind and he took his place back in control over his body.

_**"Lets."**_

* * *

**Jiraiya knew something had changed when Naruto, or the Fox in this case stalled. The beast was terrifying, even more dangerous then the full sized fox in some ways. It's speed was greater then his own, closer to Orochimaru's, and it was focused on only him... and he wasn't allowed to kill it. In that, it became impossibly dangerous. All of his skill was required just to dodge the beast's merciless strikes, which were clearly intended to maim and destroy. **

Then it stopped, looking at him with an all too Naruto look.

_"JJJJJIRRRAIYA!" _It hiss out, much more like a snake. " _You traitorous worm, I should kill you like the traitor you are. Attacking a loyal Leaf Ninja." _

It was impossible not to shudder. "You've got a destiny Naruto, and I can't let you get away from that... even if you were loyal to the Leaf." He frown, settling back into his stance, just in time to block a searing strike to his solar plexus. "You can't win Naruto!"

_"Hurt you... we can do that... and we will enjoy tearing your apart._"

Somehow, the complete absence of similarity to Kushina and Minato made it harder to shove the beast away and blast it.

"Great flame Jutsu!" A wave of fire exploded from his lips and seal, slamming into Naruto and sending him flying away. As the boy fox tumbled and stumbled against the searing heat, Jiraiya ended the fight. " DARK SWAMP!" He slammed his hands down, and the ensuing swamp easily overtook even the Beast. It was the perfect trapping jutsu and the more the beast flailed, the more it was caught. Purple mud twisted and swirled around it's bloating body until finally, the fight ended...

Proving Jiraiya's painful superiority.

" I am sorry Naruto... but I GAH" Blood exploded from his lips and four tails rocketed out, blasting through both arms and legs. He collapsed as they recoiled, the light from his secret seal exploding around Naruto's temple's and chest dispsering the chakra from his body in perfect tangent.

Laughter filled the air as they both wheezed in agony. Waves of Jiraiya's chakra shot towards Naruto, forcing his body to revert six months back. Erasing whatever made him a threat, but even as it did that, Naruto laughed.

"I may... be lost... but you will never win... I hit vital chakra points... your body will never heal... you will be reminded of your treachery until I kill you... enjoy while you.. ca-"

The words failed the boy, and he collapsed into the Dark swamp, leaving Jiraiya to shudder at the implications.

"Tsunade can heal it, I will be fine... I will be fine... I... ugh..."

Then the pained became to great as traces of Kyuubi's power flailed mercilessly through his old body. His joints swelled and blood escaped his lips, boiled off by the ancient, evil power of the cursed fox spirit. Naruto's cruel laughter echoed in his mind and he knew that even Tsunade could never heal this kind of evil. The weight of his sins, the genuine but necessary evil was a weight he would always carry with him.

So great was the pain, that he never noticed Naruto's head rising for just a moment as a single clone poofed away, and slowly a smile appeared, not even fading as unconsciousness took him.

**'Kurama… it... worked... **

* * *

**Chapter end, tell me what you think in the reviews. **

**This is replacing Naruto nearly killing Jiriaya during the training trip in canon. I think fight scenes need their own chapter, so here it was... Jiraiya is all bout that stealth right? **

**I think it fits well...**

**I'm getting better at the details too I think. **

**Love, your Ninja Overlord, **

**Mika. **


	10. Recovery

"... And then you attacked me." Jiraiya kept his breathe close, waiting and praying for Naruto not to question the many gaps in his story. "We are never touching your seal again. In fact, it was a mistake to teach you how to draw on Kyuubi's powers in the first place. Never do it again, trust me kid, it's not worth it." Smiling despite himself, he enjoyed Naruto's petrified near teary look.

"I did that... all of that..." He pointed towards the four perfectly circular blood splotches still leaking as the lingering effects of Kyuubi's chakra seared any chance of healing. The Sage made a point of showing just how much pain he was in, leaning against the wooden door behind him. Naruto actually flinched at that. " I"m so sorry, Sensei..."

'_Good, be hurt and afraid and never betray us again...or your destiny.' _Shaking from another wave of agony, Jiriaya knew that he couldn't show these to Tsunade so that left only one other person to heal him. OR people... or technically animals. '_I am going to have to go to the Toads. A few moments of sage mode should do it... eh, Ma is going to kill him. Just thinking of that rolling pin...'_

Jiraiya may have whimpered in side but he would never admit it.

"I have a friend that can patch me up, I'll be gone for an hour or so... just stay here and behave. I'll be back."

Standing slowly. Jiraiya turned towards the door and walked away, satisfied in his knowledge that his seal took care of whatever damage the monstrous old sensei of Naruto's had apparently done to strip the boy of his destiny and malleability.

He made it a hundred steps away from the building before reverse summoning himself back to the mountain... right in front of a very disappointed and angry looking Great Elder Toad Sage.

**"So he's blaming me for this whole thing...stay classy Jiriaya." Rolling his eyes, Naruto quickly fell into a meditative stance and felt his mind slowly flow backwards, so he was sitting in front of Kurama, who looked at him in concern. "His seal even made it harder just to meditate my way here. Everything's been undone, even this... how much damage could he have done?" **

The Fox let out a long, dramatic sigh. "More then you realize. All of your attributes have been reduced even your skills. You have to literally retrain in everything... not that it should be hard with your clones, but still... your other clones allowed you to retain your knowledge of Kenjutsu and whatever, but you still have to retrain... still this presents an opportunity."

"How so? He took everything from me?"

The Fox smiled in such a way that any Leaf Ninja would have suffered PTSD from right away. " He won't think that your training at all. We can work on your acting skills, force him to believe that your nothing whilst you train your body into a masterpiece... we need to get you weights so that you can gain speed. I think we need to get you as fast as that Lee boy you met before... and we will need to make allies."

"I don't want to stay more then six months with Jiriaya… sigh... like it or not though, he is why we haven't been attacked by an Akatsuki member for... whatever reason they want to get me. Your chakra probably..."

"More then likely... six months with your clones and healing factor, you could reach the level of the Rock Lee boy easily. Hell you could surpass his speed effortlessly, but we need the weights and the training. We can start tomorrow, with stones and what not in your bag. I can empower one of your clones, we can have them blasting towards the Leaf to steal weights in no time... actually you could steal or buy dozen's of scrolls for countless styles, but there is one point I cannot figure out."

Naturally worried, Naruto leaned forward and focused fully on the now weakened connection to the Fox.

"What is that?"

"The Toads, they have power of your soul and resummon you at any time. IF you do escape, they can always find you..." His eyes suddenly went wide. "We could return to the village once the trip is over. Tsunade could keep you safe as well...

Frowning, Naruto turned skyward. "Then that is my newest goal... breaking the toad contract. Training is easy, no need to care much about that. My goal is to break that contract!"

Kurama's chakra flooded his body in an instant and within minutes his clones scattered around the world, with many rocketing towards the Village in various forms. Each ready to steal, buy and read everything they could get their hands on. The rest went to buy him weights or start their recovery training as soon as possible.

* * *

**Shivering in fear, Jiriaya looked into the eyes of the Great Elder Toad sage and wondered what he did wrong to earn this level of discontent from the usually senile toad. As far as he knew, there was nothing he did wrong. He even protected to prophecy-**

" You broke the prophecy Jiriaya."

Oh... that's what he did.

"How could I break the prophecy, I save it and undid all the damage that monster did to Naruto's mind!"

The Toad sighed, reaching back for something that ended up being a long hooka pipe. " I haven't smoked in centuries and you got me to start the habit again... sigh. Jiraiya you took away Naruto's choices. It is his choice that defined him and by stripping that you broke the prophecy. Or well cracked it. He could still maintain the prophecy so long as you do not interfere again! Do you understand me?"

Shaking, Jiraiya nodded... and turned away. " I understand."

* * *

**Chapter end, tell me what you think in the reviews. **

**This was fun and short but fun. I will be trying for longer chapters even if writing has been harder for me lately. I think it's because all of the plot is mine lately... anyway get ready for a long time skip!**

**Love, your Ninja Overlord, **

**Mika. **


	11. Three Months and Goals to be made

"Leaf Hurricane!" Naruto muttered as his foot slammed into his clone, sending it back and forcing it to it's knees with it's arm's in a cross guard. Without pausing, he whipped into a circle and caught the clone in another strike, this one getting caught in the red eye clones hand.

Throwing the leg to the side, the clone shut up from it's knee, calling out. " Rising Libra!" While slamming his knee into the real Naruto's own knee, destroying his balance enough for said clone to thrust himself onto Naruto's injured kneel and spin kick his twice in the face. "Leaf Hurricane!" Whirls of wind flew threw the air from the force, blasting trees and knocking off a rush of leaves.

"Shit... First Gate, Open!" A rush of chakra exploded from Naruto's body, blasting the clone way and healing some of the damage. Wave of that very same chakra washed around Naruto, boiling his blood as his vastly superior chakra warped the world around him. Falling into a single, simple stance he held out a clawed "Tiger's Dalliance!" Air and heat gathered around his palm. " Descend!" A Single thrust sent a wave of heat rocketing towards the clone, searing the ground with power.

"EARTH WALL!" Six hand signs later and a small but strong earthen wall rose in front of the clone, stopping the attack... but at the cost of a dozen cracks that rushed up the sides.

"OKay, that's enough you guys!" Both Naruto and the Clone turned, looking at a very disgruntled looking scrolling wielding scrolls. "You damn near knocked the scrolls out of my hands!"

Both laughed. " Sorry bout that! Which one are you one now?"

Said clone sighed. "Medical chakra control. I am thinking in six weeks or so we might be able to start trying to heal. Might make making out other persona easier if we use a skill set Jiriaya will never expect."

"Fair point, but we've learned a lot of things Jiriaya would never expect. I mean our haul from the Leaf was pretty extensive."

"Never sorry to be safe."

"Preach!"

With that Naruto, the real Naruto, bowed to his clone, the one he was fighting. "We have to stop, we can't afford to lose the scrolls... go and practice our throwing skills with the others."

"What are you going to do?"

"Do a Rock Lee." The clone, both of them actually, cringed. " Yeah, one thousand punches, kicks etc... so much fun!"

"May Kami be with you."

Each of the Naruto's departed, moving away to start their part of the training... and boy was it a doozy. First, and foremost, there was a six mile wide perimeter of Naruto clones shaped like animals watching for Jiriaya, this also served as a concentration and control exercise as they had to maintain their unnatural forms. Over one hundred of them stood, acting like perfect unyielding sentries to protect the original from the evils of Jiriaya.

In the center Naruto have forty five clones split among varying tasks. Five were reading, five were working on chakra control, eight on taijutsu kata's split into the four styles he know knew, five were working on improving his calligraphy so that his seals were actually effective, twelve on his kenjutsu katas and the remaining ten were split on mastering Wind and Earth chakra since those were his innate elements.

All in all he was training for something big... and boy had he had a great deal of success.

In the three months since Jiriaya's betrayal he had easily returned to his old skills and far above. Slipping into the Leaf, his clone copied and outright stole copies of dozens of scrolls which he trained with at super speed. Each of his skills had been sharpened to a razor focus.

His sword skills, which had been just reaching Jonin levels before, had firmly lodged themselves in Jonin rank. Not only had he mastered and remastered the Samurai style, he had stolen and incorporated the bases of the Leaf Style of Kenjutsu which focused more on aggression and speed then the grace and slower pace of Samurai styles. He had finally mastered the usage of his sword in both hands and was currently working on dual wielding and using the same movements with his kunai just to ensure that he could survive sans sword.

Taijutsu was something he was particularly proud of, as was his powerful body. Rock Lee and Gai had proven themselves to be perfect inspiration, their powerful bodies and vast speed and potency. Their unyielding style and dedication, he mimicked it and became powerful. Healing and training, his body had achieved a level of power he never thought possible. He was pretty sure that he had achieved the same level of speed Lee had with his weights still on, all without chakra. He could bisect a tree as thick as his own body with only a minimal amount of chakra and his hard calf. Of course he had also stolen scrolls on the Academy style and another random old style called Old Beast, which focused on slow powerful strikes and using chakra for random but intense attacks. Combining the styles proved difficult but worth it he knew that they complimented each other and would ensure that others could not follow his movements, like Sasuke or Itachi, who he was pretty sure needed patterns to follow... or so he theorized.

It was almost easy to learn ninjutsu, as he had discovered. Having immense raw power made it effortless to expend his power into jutsu, especially with his incredible control. Wind Jutsu's were the easiest but rarest he had since there were only three jutsus he had managed to find, so he decided to focus on channeling Wind chakra into his blade for greater effect. Fire and Earth and Water Jutsu were harder for him, but easier to find, so he had mastered a few jutsu of each nature but had only just started mastering Earth Chakra so increase the power of his Walls. His next task, once he was more comfortable, would be to master fire jutsu since Wind and Fire went together so well.

Then there was his greatest accomplishment... using Kurama's power and using the power of the Inner gates. Three inner gates were his max and Kurama's power had reached four tails with control. It wasn't easy, but backbreaking agonizing work that he was toiled to master.

All in all, he could take on any Jonin of average skill, and defeat them. Using the Gates or Kurama's power and he could easily overcome five Jonin… he wasn't sure about Kakashi or Gai... however what he did know was this. In terms of speed, using this power, he was easily twice as fast as Jiraiya and when the time came, he would be easily able to escape the man.

And that was what mattered.

And so he planned, and planned, and planned...

"Kurama… how's our decoy?"

The Fox grumbled for a moment, acting as the commander center for hundreds of clones left the poor fox irritable most of the time no matter how effective it was.

_"He frolicking at a Ramen stand. Jiraiya is watching him from a distance with one clone, whilst the real Jiraiya is still at the Brothel." _Tipping his massive head to the side, Kurama frowned. "_The other clones you have in town are irritated with you, making them work... still getting money this way is quite smart. Soon we will have enough to publish that book of yours." _

Pride welled in Naruto's heart and he pulled out said book from it's seal on his heart. Thicker then three of Jiraiya's porn novels, Azula's biography was in his opinion a masterpiece of literature. Quotes from the source, beautifully crafted memories and even his own poetry...he was beyond pleased with his creation. Thankfully, of all of things he had lost from Jiraiya's assult, like his original sword ( A masterpiece crafted in honor of the Seven Swords of the Mist) and his original clothes, this never vanished. It had been with his clone, since he never trusted it to be on his body. It took a bit of time to recover, via a determined clone powered by Kurama, but it was a worthy sacrifice.

"I'm going to read this... "

Soft and sweet, Naruto hurried over to a tree and hopped into it's branches, settling without hold. It was an easy thing, to shut off the sounds of combat and conflict and even the sigh of a worried Kurama.

Naruto naturally turned half way in the book, and read the first passage he wrote after Jiraiya stole his life.

_"War is never easy, as I would discover. Though I had suffered from countless conflicts, it was in the midst of the Second Shinobi War that I would discover true power and misery. The conflict started, as most do, due to the egos of morons in power. Egos so delicate that the slightest chance to break them acted like the greatest of insults and threats._

_My reputation had become known from countless minor skirmishes I had had with the Leaf, Mist and Rock. Formidable and willing to do almost anything for pay, Rock came to me in the form of Oonoki of Both Scales. The Moronic man bellowed like a snarling beast at my insults, but soon enough he calmed enough to nearly beg of me to aid in his great conflict. Naturally I obeyed and did as the money asked of me... _

_Like Leaves and Petals_

_Endless in the stream_

_Fallen soldiers walking forth _

_Eager and Filled with light _

_Waiting to be snuffed_

_at the wild man's desire_

_Fighting a war of egos_

_Endless in the stream_

* * *

**"Wow! I can't believe it, six games in a row!" **

Naruto, the clone in the form of Ami Yorochi, smirked as only he could. "I'm a natural, opposite that Legendary Sucker."

Everyone in the Gambling hall laughed, Tsunade had clearly been here at least once. There was a wanted poster for her all over, the title The Legendary Sucker, on the bottom. Her massive breasts filled have the pictures, a clear mockery of her obnoxious addiction to gambling. On the top of the wanted poster was an astronomical number, a reward half the size of what she owed... it was enough to set anyone for life!

_'We should just kidnap her, not like she's ever done anything for us. Would be better for a lot of people anyway.' _Trying to shrug of the waves of bitterness that came from thinking of the Leaf, Naruto's Clone managed to calm himself down.

"That's Twenty five thousand Yen! You want to continue?" The shifty eyes of the Dealer made Naruto hesitant, he was almost certain the man would cheat and so he shook his head... though that also had to do with the fact that the Gambling hall shared doors with the Brothel and he was sure he could sense Jiraiya following the sounds of excitement.

"No thanks. Six games is more then enough. I'll be back another time." Standing, he gathered his money in the briefcase given to him and happily marched out, just in time for an obnoxious Jiraiya moved into the building with two clearly annoyed girls on his shoulders. He couldn't sprint out of the place fast enough, and as it was he only managed to barely skate by without running into the obnoxious man.

His chakra was wounded tight, in a desperate attempt not to be discovered. He had plans to escape and he could not allow this man to ruin them.

'_Crap, I'm late... i got to get my snacks for... him...'_

The annoyed clone shot off, ready to waste his money on the biggest moron he knew.

* * *

**"Summoning Jutsu!" Naruto coughed as a mass cloud appeared, and in it's center was a Gamatatsu, the moronic toad he loathed. **

"Hey Naruto... how are you doing! Did you miss me!" Smiling as only a moron could, The Yellow Toads swayed. "Did you get me any snacks!"

Smiling falsely, Naruto pulled out a cornucopia of snacks he bought, ignoring the creeping flea shaped Naruto clone approaching from a distance. "Of course I do. I wanted to work on a few jutsu with you, but I figured you'd want to eat some snacks first. Tomorrow we can work on the jutsu. I'll bring you some more snacks!"

Eyes wide, the toad jumped at the snacks. " Oh Boy!" Diving in, the moron jumped at the snacks, in time with the Flea Naruto clone. Both disappeared in a cloud of smoke...

**_'Wow... this is amazing.' _**

The Naruto clone looked around the moment the Toad hopped away happily with his snacks.

The Toad's Mountains was beyond large with massive toadstools and plans of all shapes and sizes. Chakra filled this place, radiating off of the massive toads that walked everywhere with bags of bugs and random humanistic features like curled hair and clothes. Even the sky was strange, a rich deep yellow.

The Clone felt at peace...

_'Time to snoop...' _

Shrugging off the amazement, Naruto's Clone leaped away and hurried to gain his freedom.

* * *

**Chapter end, tell me what you think in the reviews. **

**I am getting better at making longer chapters and what not. I am struggling to still love writing but I do love this story.  
I have so many plans for the future and what he is going to be going to do for the next several chapters... you'll enjoy I think.  
**

**Love, your Ninja Overlord, **

**Mika. **


End file.
